Batingency Plans
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Batman has a plan for everything. Let's take a look and see what chaos some of his plans have led to. Takes place partially season 1, then season 2.
1. Number 14

**Batingency Plans**

**#14**

It was your average day at the cave, Robin playing on his laptop, Connor watching No Signal, M'gann cooking in the kitchen, Kaldur reading, Artemis working on arrows, and Wally being Wally.

Currently, he was in the kitchen attempting to flirt with M'gann. "Hey there, sugar. Are those cookies as sweet as you?"

M'gann mentally sighed. When would he give up? "Well, I did put a lot of sugar in them."

But Wally wouldn't stop, he started in on the most lame pick up lines anyone had heard.

"Baby I'm like milk, I'll do your body good."

M'gann decided to start ignoring him after this. She really didn't know what to say, but Wally continued.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

Still no response.

"Do you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away."

Nothing.

"Are you a parking ticket, 'cause you've got fine written all over you."

M'gann looked at her cookies in the oven. They were almost done, they were a light brown on the top.

"If I had eleven roses and you, I'd have a dozen."

That's when the oven started smoking.

"Oh no! My cookies!"

She mentally pulled them out of the oven, the charred black lumps sizzling slightly.

"And they were fine just a minute ago! They were just turning brown!"

The Team gathered around to look at the cookies. Even Wally wouldn't touch them. Robin put his hand up to his ear and called Batman. "Batingency Plan 14."

A few minutes later, the Zeta beam announced the arrival of someone at the cave.

"_Recognized: Agent A A-01."_

In walked an older man wearing a suit and a domino mask. He carried a brown grocery bag with him, sticking out of the top they could see a carton of eggs.

"Hello, Master Robin. Where's the kitchen?"

Robin pointed him in the direction of the kitchen, and whispered to the old man, "Can you teach M'gann how to make your cookies? She really needs help."

The man nodded his agreement, took the green skinned girl with him, and went to the kitchen. The Team wondered who the strange man was.

"Who's that, Robin?" asked Artemis.

"That's Agent A, the secret member of the Bat clan."

"Wait, if Agent A's here, please tell me he's making his famous cookies," Wally practically drooled.

"Yep. That's Batingency Plan 14. But don't tell Batman I told you that."

"Batingency Plan 14?"

"Batman has a plan for everything that can and will happen. One of the plans is in case of a cookie crisis. That's when we call Agent A in. He makes the most amazing cookies you'll ever eat."

The team resumed whatever they had been doing before M'gann had once again burnt her cookies, only this time Wally was trying to convince Connor to play video games with him.

Half an hour later, they team slowly wandered to the kitchen as the smell of baking cookies flooded the Mountain. In the kitchen, Agent A was pulling a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"And that is how they should look when you take them out. If you leave them in longer, they will be overcooked and eventually catch on fire."

"Thanks A! You're the greatest!"

"Then I believe my work here is done. Master Robin, please try to be home by six, I've got a roast in and I don't think you or Master Batman will want it to be too done."

"Thanks Agent A, I'll make sure to be there."

The Boy Wonder then ran up to the man and gave him a hug, startling his teammates, and the man left. Then the team turned to the tray of cookies lying on the stove. They each took one, even though Wally tried to take more, and they simultaneously took a bite of the cookies.

It was like heaven in their mouths, the rich chocolate was warm and slightly melted, they could clearly taste the vanilla undertones. It was perfection.

And to think, they could have been stuck with M'gann's burnt cookies. Good thing there were Batingency Plans.

* * *

**So, I decided to post this story, late at night, instead of going to bed. Oh, well. Hope y'all enjoy this.**

**Have a stellar day/night/whatever,**

**Shadow**


	2. Number 23

**Batingency Plans**

**# 23**

It was a warm summer day, a rarity in Gotham. Town Hall had been completely destroyed last time the Joker had gotten out of Arkham. After six months, it was finally complete and Gotham's hero's were there at the buildings dedication.

A surprisingly large crowd had showed up for the dedication, and seemed to be comprised mostly of females. All that was missing for the dedication were the Caped Crusaders.

Batman swung onto the steps in front of the new Town Hall, closely followed by Robin. The mayor began his long and boring speech about who knows what, and was interrupted by one of the people in the crowd screaming, "We love you Batman!"

This was followed by several cheers from other people. Then another shout came from the audience screaming, "We love you Robin! You're so much better than Batman!"

Many other cheers followed this, as well as several boos. This started a huge argument within the crowd as to who was better, Batman or Robin. The mayor, who was upset because he couldn't give his speech in all this hullabaloo, waved the police which had been guarding the stage into the crowd to subdue it.

This caused a whole new set of problems, as several fangirls noticed that they could now reach the objects of their obsession, Batman and Robin. So they rushed up the stage and encircled the two.

The looks on the girls faces reminded Robin of a wild animal in search of prey. This scared him, and as Batman's partner it took a lot to scare him. He barely heard Batman growl over the shrieks of the women, "Batingency plan #23."

Batingency Plan #23… oh, yeah! In case of attack by rabid fangirls, he was supposed to backflip over the girls to distract them, while Batman used his grappling hook to get away. He would summon the Batwing, and Robin would use his smoke bombs to cause confusion and join Batman on the plane.

So he did just that. He back flipped over the girls and did a few other tricks to get their attention, Batman had already summoned the plane, and grappled to it. Then Robin sent out some smoke pellets, obscuring the girls vision and grappled to the plane, which was waiting above him. Some of the girls jumped in an attempt to grab him, but luckily they missed.

Robin shivered as he sat there in the plane, he would never get used to the fangirls. But luckily, Batman always had a Batingency Plan.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short, but hopefully it was funny. **

**Have a ****supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious** day,

**Shadow**


	3. Number 17

**Batingency Plans**

**#17**

Robin was chilling at the Mountain, hacking the Pentagon, when his best friend Wally ran into the room.

"I've finally solved the greatest mystery of all time! The true identities of Batman and Robin!"

Robin's eyes narrowed at this. He quickly checked the surveillance cameras, no one else was in or around the Mountain. "And what do you think our secret identities are?"

"Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson! I've gone over the facts about a billion times! I know it's you guys!"

Robin scowled at this. He reached his hand up to his communicator and called Batman. He said only three words to the Dark Knight. "Batingency Plan 17."

A few minutes later, Batman arrived at the Mountain to find Kid Flash tied up and locked in a small room. Robin was standing by the door to the room, waiting for Batman.

"How did he find out?"

"He's been investigating for the past few years, ever since I told him I couldn't tell him my secret ID. I've wiped his computer of all the facts he's gathered, and I'll search his room here and at his house for any hard copies he's kept."

"Good job Robin. Go and check now, it's time for me to get to work."

Robin nodded and left. Batman entered the room and glared at the young boy. Kid Flash tried to shrink away from the angry bat, but found himself unable to do so.

"You shouldn't have gone digging into our private life."

Kid Flash had never seen Batman so angry. The glare he was getting from the man could have taken down Darkseid.

Batman pulled a syringe out of his belt and plunged it into the speedster. It rendered him unconscious and would cause him to forget the events of the past day. Without any of his evidence, Kid Flash would hopefully forget what he had found out. He would have Robin monitor the boy, though, just to be on the safe side.

No one could find out the identities of the Dynamic Duo, and if they did, he always had his Batingency Plans to fall back on.

* * *

**I really didn't like that. But, I couldn't think of anything to make Wally forget, and Breeze was no help. Anyways, here ya go, enjoy.**

**Have a supertastic day,**

**Shadow**


	4. Number 3

**Batingency Plans**

**#3**

"No."

"Please?"

Batman stared down at his young ward. "We can't keep the puppy Robin, leave it in the alleyway where you found it, someone will give it a home."

The two gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes, but he shook his head. "It's time to go Robin. Tell the dog goodbye."

And so they left, or did they?

Batman was first aware that something wasn't right by the way Robin acted. Normally after Batman turned down his wish for a pet Robin would pout and not talk for the rest of patrol. Though Robin was quiet, it was more of a mischievous silence than a sad silence.

When they returned to the Batcave, Batman got his second clue.

"You head on up Bruce, I'm going to wash the Batmobile. It got some dirt on it."

Robin never wanted to wash the Batmobile. It was a punishment. Usually he was the first one out of the cave, wanting some Batcookies. But, Batman brushed it aside as the boy wanting to busy himself instead of thinking about the dog.

Over the next few days, Bruce noticed some strange things around the house. Dick was spending an awful lot of time outside, training in the heat, he said. Then there was the appearance of a can of dog food in the kitchen. Alfred said it had fallen in his cart by mistake and that he would take it back at once. Then there was the absence of nightmares. Usually, Dick would end up in his room every other night, crying from the dreams. But no crying, whimpering Dick had come to him.

"All right, where's the dog?" he asked Dick one morning at breakfast.

"What dog Bruce?"

"The puppy from the alley you kept."

Robin didn't even try to look guilty as he called out, "Come here Ace!"

For several minutes, nothing happened. Then a small black puppy waltzed into the kitchen.

"Good boy! I knew you could get out of the locked room!"

"Locked room?"

"Yeah, I've been training him to join us as Bathound!"

"Dick, you know having an animal join us is dangerous."

"But… Bruce… You haven't even seen what he can do!"

"He's a dog."

"Bruce, I hate to pull this on you, but Batingency Plan 3."

That caused Bruce to pause. Batingency Plan 3 was only to be used when an animal had secret information in some way, shape, or form.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows our identities, and where we live. He could lead the bad guys right to us if he wanted to. If we get rid of him now, who knows what could happen."

Bruce was disgruntled. He knew he couldn't make the boy give the pup up. "Fine, you can keep the dog. But you're washing the Batcave with a toothbrush for disobeying me."

"Thanks Batman! Come on Ace, let me teach you how to disappear into the shadows!"

Bruce watched as the two ran off. Sometimes Batingency Plans were helpful. Other times, they were hindrances. But times like this, it didn't matter. Dick was happy and that was all he needed.

* * *

**Just wait Batman, now that Robin knows that'll work he'll bring home pets of all shapes and sizes. See y'all later!**

**Have a tubular day, **

**Shadow**


	5. Number 13

**Batingency Plan**

**# 13**

Robin was in the middle of training at the mountain when he got the call. Batman tried not to contact him while he was in the middle of something with the team, and when he did, Robin knew it was a big deal. So, as soon as he heard Batman say, "Batingency Plan 13," Robin ran out of the cave, leaving a very confused Black Canary and Young Justice Team behind him.

Batingency Plan 13 was for when something happened to the Batmobile. Batman had never specified exactly what, but he knew it must be bad.

Robin zeta'd to the phone booth in Gotham, then took the R-cycle, which was cleverly hidden in the alleyway, to the Batcave. Inside Batman was frantically working on his beloved Batmobile, which looked fine to Robin. He parked the R-cycle, and went to Batman.

"What's wrong, Bats?"

"It's the Batmobile, look!"

And on the shiny black paint of the Batmobile was a thin silvery scratch.

"It's just a small scratch, Batman. We can fix it."

"No, Robin. If we just fix it, then it won't blend into the Batmoble, it will stand out like the ugly scar that it is. I'll have to strip the whole car and repaint it. That's Batingency Plan 13."

"Wait, you made a Batingency Plan in case your car got a scratch on it? You pulled me out of training for this?"

Batman glared at him. "The Batmobile is a crucial part of the Dark Knight's image. One small imperfection like this will ruin that image. The second Gotham's villains stop fearing Batman, is the second chaos will reign and this city will be unsaveable."

So they started stripping the Batmobile of its old paint, and repainting the vehicle its usual dark and shiny black. Robin rolled his eyes as he worked. Only Batman would make a plan in case his car got scratched. Now he knew why Bats had never explained Batingency Plan 13 to him. It was stupid.

* * *

**It's short, I know, but I had deadline this week and was really busy. See you soon!**

**Have a sparkly day, **

**Shadow**


	6. Number 28

**Batingency Plans**

**#28**

Robin couldn't believe it. It was his first time in the Watch Tower and he, along with Batman, was stuck in the elevator. They had been heading down to the Zeta beams so they could go back to Gotham, when this happened.

Luckily, Batman had a Batingency Plan for this.

They flipped open the hatch at the top of the elevator, Batman pushed Robin out, then pulled himself out. There were no wires leading from the top of the elevator to the bottom, so the Dynamic Duo pulled out some special climbing tools that worked with magnets and started climbing. They soon reached the nearest door and had to get it open.

The two pulled out small lasers and cut through the six inch steel doors. They crashed to the floor, landing on a shocked Superman who was trying to use the elevator.

"The elevator's out," said Batman.

The two headed down stairs, ready to go home. On their way out, they heard Green Arrow frantically whispering, "I told you the elevator wouldn't hold them up long!"

Batman's eyes narrowed and he swung towards the room Green Arrow was in. He was in the hallway where the League members had rooms, but he wasn't in his room. He had somehow managed to enter Batman's room and was working with the Flash to paint it a neon pink.

The two knew they were caught, but didn't want to go out without a fight. They slung the bucket of pink paint at Batman, who moved just in time. Robin, who was following, wasn't as lucky.

They stood shocked, as the Dark Knights glare worsened into the DaddyBats glare.

"I'd run."

And run they did. Batman knew he could find them later, no matter where they ran too. So, he decided to take Robin home and clean him up before killing Green Arrow and Flash.

-Time moves forward, without much description.-

As Batman tracked the two in the Middle East, he thought back on the day. Good thing he had Batingency Plans, otherwise he would have to do much more digging to find who painted his room.

* * *

**Short and simple. That's the mood I'm in today. And I'm busy typing the next chapter of my other story. Later today, I'll probably upload a one shot by Breeze. It's pure crack and secretly has deep meaning. Or not. **

**Have a disphobiophobic day,**

**Shadow**


	7. Number 34

**Batingency Plans**

**#34**

M'gann was in the kitchen once again, trying to bake pizza for supper that night. She had carefully made the dough, smoothed on tomato sauce, sprinkled on cheese, and layered on several toppings.

The pizza was doing nicely; the cheese was just starting to melt. M'gann thought it would be a good idea to go and tell her teammates that the food would be done soon. She walked into the living area. Conner was sitting there, watching his favorite show, No Signal. M'gann politely told him that the pizza would be done soon and got a grunt in return.

She went to Wally's room. Inside, he and Artemis were making out on the bed.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt, but the pizza will be done soon."

The two teens blushed, and said they'd head to the kitchen in a minute. M'gann left and headed to the swimming pool. Kaldur was taking a swim, and when he surfaced, she told him that the food was almost done. He climbed out of the pool and told her he would meet her in the kitchen.

And so, M'gann was left looking for Robin when she heard the fire alarm go off, yet again.

"Oh no! My pizza!"

Her former task now forgotten, the martian raced into the kitchen where the oven was billowing black smoke.

She used her telekinesis on the oven and got the pizza out. It just so happened to be on fire. Who knew a pizza could have foot high flames coming from it?

"I'll save you!"

M'gann turned towards the voice. It was Robin. He quickly sprayed the pizza with a seriously giant fire extinguisher. The thing was almost as tall as he was. It was also black with a Batman symbol on the side.

The rest of the Team stood behind him in shock.

"Where'd he get the fire extinguisher?" Artemis asked Wally.

"Who knows, Bats are prepared for anything."

"So," Robin turned to his teammates. "Good thing Batman made Batingency Plan 34. Who's up for take out?"

* * *

**I'm still wondering where he got the fire extinguisher. **

**Have a majestic day,**

**Shadow**


	8. Number 50

**Batingency Plans**

**#50**

Wally and Dick dashed down the long staircase at Wayne Manor. The two had had a sleepover the night before, and were excited to go outside and have the most epic paint ball war ever.

"Master Richard, I think you should know-"

The two ignored Alfred as the raced out the door. They were soon sorry that they hadn't listened to the butler, however, when they got a face full of water. It was raining outside.

The two soaked boys walked slowly back inside, their clothes dripping water through the hallway as they went.

"I see you have discovered the rain. Might I suggest you get into some warm clothes while I make hot chocolate and cookies?"

The two nodded and did as he said. They came back down and sat glumily in the kitchen, mugs of hot chocolate cooling in their hands as they picked at the plate of cookies.

Alfred stood watching the two young heroes. Bruce was at a business meeting at Wayne Tower. This was the perfect time to pull out one of the obscure Batingency plans. One that Bruce had made, but had hoped he would never have to use.

"Master Richard, I believe it is time to use Batingency Plan 50."

Dick looked up at him with large eyes, "Are you sure Alfred? Bruce said we could only use that one in case of an emergency."

Alfred nodded, and the boy grabbed Wally. The two raced down the hallway and muffled laughter could be heard as Dick explained Batingency Plan 50.

Alfred could only hope this wouldn't get too out of hand.

-This is a breakline. You may not believe me, but you would be wrong.-

Bruce walked into the manor, umbrella protecting his head from the pouring rain. He hoped that Dick and Wally weren't too upset because of it. He knew they had planned a paintball war in the backyard.

He paused in the doorway. He had expected a mess, some sign that two teenage boys had been stuck inside all day. But there was nothing. No randomly strewn items of clothing, no noise even. This could only mean something bad had happened.

Bruce set the umbrella down and started yelling for Alfred. The butler appeared behind him in a very Bat-like fashion.

"Can I help you Mater Bruce?"

"Alfred. Where's Dick? What happened? Is he safe?"

"Master Richard and Master Wallace are in the training room. Due to the stormy weather they decided to use Batingency Plan 50."

"Batingency Plan 50? But that's for emergencies only!"

"It was my idea sir. Might I suggest you go and check on them to calm your fears?"

"Good idea, Alfred. To the training room!"

With that, Bruce walked quickly down the halls to the training room. He wasn't surprised to find the two boys on a platform in the middle of lava, with other platforms scattered around. Ropes hung from the ceiling, giving extra places in which to travel around.

That was Batingency Plan 50. It was made to distract his ward in case of a threat to his health or property. When told to enact Batingency Plan 50, Dick was supposed to go and 'train' by using lava to navigate around the room. Apparently, that had gotten boring, because Wally and Dick were playing some sort of game, hoping around the lava filled room.

"You'll never take me alive!" Wally yelled.

"I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Robin! None shall escape me!"

"I don't have a cool line like that Dick! That's just not fair!"

"I don't have to be fair. I just have to be ninja."

Dick then swung on a rope towards the platform Wally was on. Unfortunately, the platform was drifting out of the way. Dick ended up stranded, hanging by a rope in the middle of lava.

"Wally! Help!"

"I'm trying man! Let me find something to paddle over there with!"

Bruce decided this was the time to act. He grabbed a grappling hook, which was conveniently hanging on the wall next to him. He shot it onto a supporting beam and swung out into the room. He grabbed Dick as he passed and landed on one of the platforms.

"Uh… Hi Bruce."

"Good to see you Dick. Now, will you tell me why you're doing this?"

"Alfred said it was okay!" Dick said as he scrambled away.

Bruce laughed and went along with it. An hour later, Alfred stood at the door to the training room, watching the three goof off over hot lava.

For some strange reason, these Batingency Plans brought them all together.

* * *

**And there you go. This is for Goldenstripe2510, though the timing is a bit off. Anywho, hope you enjoy! And for those who read my other story, Rebel Justice, I have a poll for you on my profile. You really want to vote, 'cause I don't plan on updating until a decision has been reached. **

**Have a loveable day,**

**Shadow**


	9. Number 46

**Batingency Plans**

**#46**

The mission had started out simply. Get in, get to the root of Poison Ivy's plants while the Justice League distracted her and her minions outside, get out.

No one had suspected she would show up while they were poisoning the roots of her evil plants.

The Team fought bravely, but soon, all but Robin were subdued. The bird hadn't been seen since the beginning of the fight, and Ivy had forgotten about him. Using a thorn from one of her toxic roses nearby, she pricked the members of the team, releasing a drug into their system.

The drug was something she had been working on quietly while she plotted her escape from Arkham. It completely reversed a persons morals, making even the most kindhearted, honorable hero into a dirty, underhanded crook.

"What's going on here dude?" Aqualad asked.

""Hey there hot stuff, come here often?" Miss Martian flirted with Superboy.

"Only when you're here, babe," he responded.

Artemis and Kid Flash had skipped the small talk and were over in the corner making out.

"Children, you're working for me. We're going to take over the world together," Ivy announced.

"Cool dude, I'm in," Aqualad said.

"What do I get out of it?" Superboy asked.

"If the cutie over there isn't in, I'm leaving," Miss Martian added.

Kid Flash and Artemis had stopped their make out session to join in the conversation.

"Woah, man. I'm getting out of here. Come on babe," Artemis said. She went to leave, and Kid Flash followed.

"Stop! If you help me take down the Justice League outside, you'll rule the world with me. Think of all you can do with the world at your fingertips," Ivy said.

The group decided to work together, and was about to go outside and take down the League when a voice sounded from behind them.

"I won't let you rule the world."

They turned, and there stood Robin, holding the detonator for several bombs he had planted around the roots of his friends.

"Stop him!" Ivy screeched. "And don't let him destroy my babies!"

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pull the detonator away from Robin as Aqualad and Superboy charged at him. He jumped above them, sending out exploding birdarangs. They hit the two in the chest, knocking them back a few feet. Artemis was sending volley after volley of arrows at the bird, while Kid Flash was attempting to hit him in any way possible, zipping around. Robin dodged all attacks thrown at him. Miss Martian started telepathically throwing things at him, attempting to take him down.

Poison Ivy soon joined in, sending her vines after the bird, trying to stop him. Robin was avoiding the attack, all the while trying to grab the detonator and blow the plants up. He dived towards the detonator only to be pounced upon by Kid Flash. Soon enough, he was being held by both Aqualad and Superboy, preventing his escape.

"Now Boy Blunder, you shall be one of my minions!"

She reached forwards to prick him with a rose thorn, but he spoke up with one last request.

"It seems your toxin erases my memory. Can I take a Batpill for my headache in case I forget where they are in my belt?"

"Weak human. Fine, but no funny business, or I'll tell the two thugs to rip you apart."

Robin took the pill, then Ivy pricked him with her thorn. An instant change came over the bird.

"Hey there sweetheart, what can I do ya for?"

"Perfect, he is the last part of my plan. Robin, be a dear and get rid of that bomb for me, would you?"

"Of course babe. Maybe later we can send away the pep squad and have some real fun."

Robin went off to take care of the bomb, and Ivy turned around to order the Team to attack the Justice League.

Suddenly, five darts flew in the air and hit the members of the Team. Ivy spun around to see where the darts came from, and saw Robin standing there, detonator in hand, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did you really think you could take me out that easily? That's sad. Hey guys, let's blow this joint."

He joined his team, who were tying up Poison Ivy, free of the strange drug, and left. Once they were clear of the blast zone, he blew up the plants, and the Team went outside to join their mentors.

"Your work today was satisfactory. I expect a full report on this by tomorrow," said Batman.

"Wait, I still don't get how Robin wasn't affected by the drug," Kid Flash said.

"Batingency Plan 26. Batpills are a general antitoxin. Ivy was stupid and allowed me to take one before pricking me. From there, it was simple."

Batman was proud of his son, only he would have to make him rememorize the Batbook of Batingency Plans. The Batpills were Plan 46, not 26.

* * *

**Tada! I'm back! With a super long, two week Fall Break to do nothing but write fanfiction and play Pottermore. If anyone thought this was a bit déjà vu, I took the idea from an episode from the original Batman tv show. It was so hokey back then.**

**Have a super day, **

**Shadow**


	10. Number 4

**Batingency Plans**

**#4**

Robin had been kidnapped by a mob boss. Again. At least this time there weren't any crowbars around.

The night had started out so perfect. Batman had trusted him enough to patrol the upper part of Gotham by himself. Of course, the upper part of Gotham had a ridiculously low crime rate compared to the rest of the city, but he wasn't complaining.

He had been circling back around to meet up with Batman when trouble hit. He saw something going down in an alleyway. There seemed to be drugs involved, so he went down to stop it. What he didn't know was that there were quite a few thugs down there, and the person selling the drugs was a rising crime lord.

So now, here he was, tied to a chair in the basement of some house. He could get out any time he wanted, but that wasn't the plan. As soon as he was captured, he had radioed Bats to activate Batingency Plan 4, and these guys weren't going to like it.

"You know I can escape this, right? Your rope tying skills are pathetic," Robin taunted the men guarding him.

"Oh yeah kid? Then why don't you fly the coup little birdy?" one of them responded.

"Because I love watching Batman crush the people who mess with me."

"Batman doesn't kill people," the other guard stated.

"Where's the fun in that? I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret. In the Batcave, Batman keeps a book of all know, and a few unknown, torture methods. He loves trying out new ways to drive people insane."

The guards looked a bit unsettled, but one decided to slap Robin across the face. "Shut up."

"You really shouldn't have done that. The last guy who slapped me ended up with a ruptured spleen. Another had a shattered tibia. Then there was that other-"

"I said shut up kid! Even Batman won't be able to find you here. I can do whatever I like."

Robin started grinning, then he started cackling. "Batman can't find me? You must be joking. Batman sees all. Batman knows all. And even Hell has no fury such as a ticked off Batman."

One of the guards was shaking in his shoes, pretty soon he'd pee his pants. The other was shaken, but he still seemed incredibly stubborn.

"Maybe we should ignore the Bird. We're only supposed to make sure he doesn't escape," the nervous guy said.

"Fine." The other guy, who shall be referred to as the idiot, said.

They both turned sat down and started playing cards. Pretty soon, Robin was bored. Why was Batman taking so long?

"I'm hungry," he said.

The men ignored him.

"I'm bored."

No answer.

_Fine._ He thought, _I'll entertain myself._

"_Comb your hair and paint and powder you act proud and I'll act prouder  
You sing loud and I'll sing louder tonight we're settin' the woods on fire  
You're my gal and I'm your feller dress up in your frock of yeller  
I'll look swell but you'll look sweller settin' the woods on fire  
We'll take in all the honky tonks tonight we're havin' fun  
We'll show the folks a brand new dance that never has been done  
I don't care who thinks we're silly you'll be Daffy and I'll be Dilly  
We'll order up two bowls of chili settin' the woods on fire._

_Lalalalalalalaalalalalalalal alalalalalalalalalalalalalal alalaalalalalalala_

_I don't care who thinks we're silly you'll be Daffy and I'll be Dilly  
We'll order up two bowls of chili settin' the woods on fire_," Robin sang as loud as he could.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" the idiot said.

He threw a punch at Robin, but was stopped by his cohort. "Don't do that! We don't need Bat trouble."

"Fine. But just this once. Stay quiet or you won't know what hit you," the idiot threatened.

They went back to their card game. Soon enough, Robin got bored again.

"_Nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananana BATMAN_!"

"I warned you!" the idiot said, aiming for the birds nose.

But before he could throw the punch, smoke began to fill the room. The lights went out. Robin's cackle filled the room.

"And I warned you!" he said.

The nervous guy managed to pull out a flashlight. He started searching the room for the fuses, thinking one had blown. Instead, he found a figure in the middle of the room. It was dark, and black, and had pointed ears.

"What's that?" he whimpered.

"I'm Batman," the figure answered.

The nervous guard squeaked in fright, and lost control of his bladder. Then he passed out.

The idiot was backing away. "I'm sorry Mister Batman. Here, take the Bird. I don't want any trouble."

"But you've got it."

In the background, Robin had undone the ropes binding him to the chair. He stood behind the idiot, silently.

"Please leave me alone," the man cried out.

"Boo," Robin said in the idiot's ear.

He ran away from Robin, and straight into Batman's fist, dropping to the ground, unconscious.

"Good work, Robin."

"Thanks Bats. So, is Batingency Plan 4 a success?"

"Yes. I think that it was."

The men were dropped off at Arkham, and had to go through several therapy sessions to deal with their irrational fear of robins and bats. The news of what had happened spread through Gotham's underworld. From now on, all criminals were going to be careful about whom they kidnapped.

* * *

**If it wasn't clear, Batingency Plan 4 is that if you are kidnapped, you should do what you can to terrify and annoy your kidnappers until backup arrives, especially if it spreads rumors of the ferocity and scariness of Batman. The songs Robin was singing in this chapter are from the Batman, and part of the theme song for the 1966 Batman TV show. **

**I'm trying to figure out which story to post next, so let me know what you think. I've got a one-shot series planned, a sequel to Rebel Justice, and a sequel to Young Justice the Musical. Or I can do something completely different. Your choice.**

**Have a **


	11. Number 15

**Batingency Plans**

**#15**

Where the cake had come from, they didn't know. It had been dropped off at the mountain with a note stating it was for the sidekicks. So, of course, Wally decided to eat it. But not before Robin and Artemis had snatched a couple slices.

Minutes later, Wally was on the floor, muttering about rainbows, and Robin and Artemis wouldn't be far behind him.

"M'gann, I need you to go to my room. In the bottom drawer of my desk is the Batbook of Batingency Plans. You need to look up Plan 15. Do not look at any other plans," Robin said.

Then he started cackling. It sent shivers down the spines of M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur who were standing nearby.

"You'll never take me alive!" Robin shouted.

He sent down smoke pellets and disappeared. Artemis and Wally were on the floor, looking at the lights above, talking about all the pretty colors.

"Let us go to Robin's room," Kaldur suggested.

"Good idea," Connor said.

And so they went to Robin's room, wondering where the little ninja was.

"He seems to be blocking me, I can't find him," M'gann said.

Kaldur put in the override code and the trio entered Robin's room. It was mostly empty, there seemed to be nothing personal in there. The closet door was cracked open, and they could see spare costumes and some civvies in there. Homework sat on the desk.

Connor, being the abrupt person he is, went straight to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. In it sat a large leather-bound black book. On the front in silver letters was, _The Top Secret Batbook of Batingency Plans._

Then, the lights went out. Robin's cackle rang through the mountain. The trio turned around to find Robin standing behind them.

"Sorry princess, but no one can touch the book of eternity," he said.

Then he went through a crazy routine of kung fu moves without actually touching any of them. Then he grabbed the book and ran.

"We have to get that book back!" Connor said.

The other two nodded in agreement, and they started chasing after Robin. In the living room, Wally and Artemis were singing randomly around a lantern.

They crept through the darkness, trying not to disturb Wally and Artemis. They didn't need more high people to watch after.

Connor heard a rattling in the air vents above them.

"He's above us!" he cried out.

But he was too late. Gas pellets were dropped down into the room. Seconds later, the world went back for the teens.

* * *

The teens awoke slowly. Wally was first. While he was out, the drugs had burned out of his hyper-accelerated system. The Team was tied together, back to back, in a circle.

A small groan could be heard as Conner woke up.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

Kaldur and M'gann woke up. A small figure walked out of the shadows in the corner.

"I see you're awake my foes. Except for Blondie. Oh well, who needs her? Now, my plan for mountain domination shall be completed!"

Then galleons upon galleons of paint poured down on the teens. Wally was sure they were going to drown, but the paint stopped. Then feathers poured down upon the team.

Conner, personally, had had enough of this. He snapped the ropes binding him to the others, and tried to grab Robin. Robin, however, just did acrobatic flips and the like to avoid him. The others managed to free themselves, Artemis just slumped to the floor, still unconscious.

"Until next time," Robin said as he slunk into the shadows, disappearing before their eyes.

"Look! The book!" M'gann said.

"What book?" Wally asked.

"The Batbook of Batingency Plans." Kaldur, who had quickly cleaned himself of paint and feathers, said.

"The Batbook? I thought that was just something Robin had made up! Think of all the cool stuff that must be in there. Can I read it?"

"No. Robin said just to look at Batingency Plan 15. I shall read it, and tell you what we must do."

While the others went to clean up, Kaldur opened the book to Plan 15. When they came back, he read it aloud to them.

"**In the case of accidental digestion of any drug, tie the affected up by any means necessary. Place in a sealed room for however long it takes for the drug to leave the affected's system."**

"Great. How're we supposed to do that?" Wally asked.

"Artemis is already unconscious. We could go ahead and place her in a sealed room," M'gann suggested.

"Do that. Connor, I need you to find Robin. We shall all attack and attempt to contain him. M'gann, after you take care of Artemis, could you ready a room for Robin?" Kaldur said.

"Of course."

And so, Connor, Kaldur, and Wally went out to find Robin, while M'gann took care of Artemis. Connor tracked Robin to the bottom floor of the mountain in an old storage room.

Within, Robin was working on a small machine, though getting distracted by things like the lights, imaginary bears, and the floor. Kaldur motioned to the others. They would attack Robin from all sides. Before they could move, birdarangs were shot at the door.

"Take that evil monkey minions!"

Robin turned around to work on his machine, but was distracted by something on the wall.

"It's alright Perry, Doofensmirtz won't be able to take over the tri-state area after I complete this!"

Then the three attacked. Wally ran in circles to disorient Robin. Kaldur tried to grab him by manipulating water. Connor just tried to grab him.

After an epic battle, the floor was soaked, Connor was trying to get away from Kryptonite, Wally was untying his legs, birdarangs were scattered throughout the room, but Robin was tied up. They quickly took him to the room M'gann had prepared.

Hours later, Artemis and Robin emerged from the rooms they had been sitting in.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Batingency Plan 15," Robin replied.

Artemis had no idea what that meant, and so ignored the Bird. Robin collected his book from the living room, and made a note to write a Batingency Plan for if food randomly showed up.

* * *

**So, I'm working on the sequel to Rebel Justice**** and a sequel to Young Justice the Musical. I probably won't have any new stories up till the end of the week or maybe next week, though. Let me know what you want next through a review, a pm or vote, I don't care, it's up to you.**

**Have a groovy day,**

**Shadow**


	12. Number 21

**Batingency Plans**

**# 21**

_Shoot. Another nosebleed._ Robin thought to himself as he walked through Mt. Justice.

He had been having them sporadically over the past few months. It was getting really annoying.

Another thing that was really annoying was the fact he felt like he was being followed. He had had this feeling for about a year, but it was just getting more intense. He blamed it on Batman. The paranoia was rubbing off on him.

Lately though, it had been getting worse. He kept seeing something out of the corner of his eye, something that wasn't there when he turned to look at it. It was there when he was on patrol. It was there when he was at school. It was there when he was in the Mountain.

Recently, it was in his dreams. He'd be running, so hard, so far, no end in sight. It would be behind him, chasing him, though never apparently moving. He had gotten a clear glimpse once, and saw it was a man. But not a normal man. It was tall and incredibly thin. The face was just a pale oval. It wore a pinstripe suit.

"Hey Robin, when did you get here?" M'gann asked.

"I stayed here overnight. I didn't leave," Robin replied.

"No, you didn't. Last night you went home with Batman. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, right."

Robin left, but he didn't remember. He remembered training with Black Canary last night, then waking up here this morning. It was time to do some research.

An hour later, Robin knew what was chasing him. What was causing his nosebleeds and the memory lose.

Slenderman.

He had to deal with it, had to take care of it before he disappeared. Or went insane.

He had to use Batingency Plan 21.

It was a plan specifically detailed to take out any mythological creature that sprung up. It would now be used to take out Slenderman.

The next time he saw Slenderman, he was alone, training at Wayne Manor. He walked towards the figure, his vision started to get blurry.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded.

The figure didn't answer. Robin pulled out a couple birdarangs.

"I demand to know what you want!"

The figure pointed one of its incredibly long arms at one of his birdarangs.

"You want this? Like a souvenir?"

Slenderman nodded. Then it made a strange looping motion with its hand.

"You want me to sign it?"

Another nod. So, Robin signed the birdarang with his handy Batmarker, and gave it to Slenderman. He nodded, as if in thanks, before disappearing before Robin's eyes.

And that was the end of Robin's weird feelings, thanks to Batingency Plans.

* * *

**This plan was Breeze's idea, I hope it turned out well for her. I usually don't update on the weekends, but I couldn't help myself. Stepping Up will most likely be updated Monday, for any of you who read it.**

**Have a happy day,**

**Shadow**


	13. Number 29

**Batingency Plans**

**# 29**

When the strange blue box appeared the first time, people died.

Gotham's guardians wouldn't let it happen again.

They planned ahead. They created Batingency Plan 29 based off of some scans they managed to take of the box before it disappeared.

The next time the blue box appeared, it was in the Batcave. Of course, this was all according to plan. The box had been leaking chronon and zeta energy, what one would expect from a time machine.

With a little bit of hacking and some specialized technology, Batman and Robin made sure that next time the box appeared, it would go straight to the Batcave.

And so it did.

They were only slightly surprised when a humanoid man wearing a bow tie walked out of the box.

"Where have we gotten to now? This should be London, but it doesn't smell like London."

He turned around and saw the Dynamic Duo standing there, weapons drawn.

"Oh look, it's Batman! I always wanted to meet you, but you're a comic book character! I'm not in a different dimension, that's only happened a couple times. I know! When we rebooted the universe you must have shown up. That's brilliant!"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Batman growled.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And I'm here to visit some friends. And possibly save the world. That happens more often than not. Especially on Christmas. Why aliens have a thing for Christmas I'll never know. My question, though, is how did I get here?"

Ignoring the question, Batman asked one of his own. "What are your intentions here?"

"I told you, just visiting some friends. I don't want to destroy the world or anything, that's what you're worried about, aren't you? Yes, that's it. Now, I've got to be off. Places to go, people to see, and all of time to explore!"

A batarang embedded itself in the blue wood of the box, right next to where the Doctor's hand was.

"Or not. What do you want with me?"

"Last time you were here, people died. I won't allow that to happen again," Batman said.

"I stop conflicts, saving lives. I don't want people to die."

"But it happens."

"Yes, it happens, but I can prevent a lot of it. It's time for me to go. Geronimo!"

The Doctor pulled out a cylindrical metal device and pointed it at the ceiling. The lights went out above, sparks flying. Batman and Robin ducked under their capes to avoid the flying shards of glass. Meanwhile, the Doctor ducked into the blue box and disappeared.

Later, they would find that the technology they had used to capture the blue box had been destroyed with a note attached that read,

_Batman and Robin,_

_I hate that we got off on the wrong foot, but I guess it's too late now. Your device is very impressive, but unfortunately for you I have modified the TARDIS so it's no longer effective. Maybe one day we can work together, but for now, I'll stay away._

_The Doctor_

Apparently this adversary would be more difficult to deal with than they originally thought. Batingency Plan 29 would have to be changed.

**I know, I'm having Doctor Who withdrawal. Why can't Christmas come faster? Sigh. Oh well, hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**Have a Dalek-free day,**

**Shadow**


	14. Number 38

**Batingency Plans**

**#38**

Robin awoke suddenly. He was lying on the ground, outside.

_Where am I? _ he thought.

He tried to remember, but he drew a blank. There was nothing there, only a name, Richard.

_How old am I? Where's my family? Do I have a family? What happened?_

Nothing. There was nothing. He decided to start walking, to try and find someone who could help him. It was a chilly night, and he pulled his cape tighter around himself to keep warm.

_Wait. A cape? No one wears capes. Except for superheroes. Maybe I was at comic con or something. _

So, now he knew something about himself. He couldn't picture what he looked like, but he was apparently a nerd.

A few minutes later, he reached a parking lot, with a sign. He apparently was in the Greater Gotham Park. So he was in Gotham. Wasn't that like a crazy bad place? He couldn't remember.

So he wandered on, looking for someone, anyone, who could help. Soon, tall buildings filled the horizon. Cars could be heard honking, and people screaming? That couldn't be good.

_Maybe I should go check it out. But I don't know what I'm doing, I barely know my name. But I'm dressed like a superhero. Maybe that'll be enough to fool them, enough to save people._

He looked in the pockets of the utility belt around his waist. It occurred to him that he should have done this before, but he couldn't do anything about that. In the pockets were several unusual items, a notebook and pencil, several different pellets, weird collapsible boomerang things, and several other things. Unfortunately there was nothing to tell him who he was or why he'd have such things.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He ran towards the city. People were leaving their cars, running away in fear. In the center of the road was a large tree. Its branches were waving around, hitting poor pedestrians and anything else in its path. On top, a ginger woman in green and a man in black were battling it out. As he watched, one of the branches caught the man around the waist and prepared to drop him.

_I guess that's where I should go. Maybe I can rescue the man in black. I can be a hero._

He pulled out the strange gun thing he had found earlier. He had guessed it was a grappling hook kinda thing, and he hoped he was right. He aimed the gun at the top of a nearby building and fired. A rope shot out and latched onto the roof. Another button pulled him towards the building. At the angle he was at, he'd be taken directly over the tree.

He let go of the grapple gun, and dropped onto the tree, landing in a crouch.

"Robin? I thought I got rid of you!" the woman yelled.

She turned her attention towards him, as the man in black struggled to free himself. Branches whipped around him, trying to grab him, to kill him. With skill he didn't even know he had, he jumped, flipped, and ducked, dodging the branches. This further frustrated the woman.

"Why don't you stay still!" she screeched at him.

Behind her, the man in black had freed himself. He calmly walked up behind her, and threw a pellet on the ground. It sent up a small plume of smoke, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The branches of the tree grew still, everything was still.

"Robin?" the man in black asked.

"Who's Robin?" he answered.

"You lost your memory."

"I think so."

"Come with me."

So, the man in black grabbed the woman and climbed down the tree. He followed. The man dropped the woman off with the police, then strode towards a dark alleyway.

It wasn't the brightest idea, but he followed the strange man into the alley. A few yards from the entrance sat a black car. It was amazing. The man in black climbed in, and motioned for him to do the same. He jumped in.

Multiple colored buttons spanned the dashboard. The seats were black leather. The man in black took off like a gunshot, to who knows where. All was silent in the car as they raced down the road.

Minutes later, they were pulling into a dark cave. The man got out, and he did as well. The cave was whelming.

_Wait, whelming? That's not a real word. I should have used overwhelming._

There were several miscellaneous items in the cave, including a dinosaur, a giant playing card, and a very large penny. An epic computer was sitting against one wall. Several other things were in the cave, but he was interrupted by another man entering.

He wandered over, interested in the old guy wearing a fancy suit.

"Alfred, Batingency Plan 38," the man in black said.

"Very good, sir," the old man replied. "Come on now Master Robin."

He followed, guessing that he was Robin. The man took him up some stairs, through a clock, several rooms and hallways, into the kitchen. On the island in the middle sat a plate of cookies. The man poured a glass of milk and set it next to the cookies.

"Enjoy," the man said, leaving the room.

He sat there for a few minutes before picking one of the cookies up and eating it. It was amazing, yet very familiar. A few cookies and several gulps of milk later, Robin's memories had come back.

But Batman didn't need to know that just yet. He hadn't gotten to eat this many cookies since he just came here. Batingency Plan 38 was great.

* * *

**Batingency Plan 38- In the case of artificial memory loss, surround the affected with as many memory triggering items as possible.**

**And here's an update! Trying to balance writing two different stories can be difficult, especially with writers block. Oh, and I figured out how to use Twitter, so you can follow me now if you want. I'll probably post stuff about my writing, some of our youtube videos (YJtM is in the works), and other random stuff. So, there ya go, look me up, _FlamingShadow_.**

**Have a magical day,**

**Shadow**


	15. Number 35

**Batingency Plans**

**#35**

He was gone.

He had been with Dick since his parents died, and now, he felt just as alone as he had then. The grief he felt was great, and tears of sorrow rolled down his cheeks.

He wore black; the funeral service would be later that day. For now, he was alone with his thoughts. Not many people would be attending the funeral; he didn't really have any friends.

The guests arrived sluggishly throughout the day. Diana was first; she wrapped him in a large hug. She had loved him almost as much as he did. A few other Leaguers showed up, but they were there more on principal. Selina slunk in at one point, he knew she would miss him too.

Alfred stood in the corner, he probably was glad that he was gone. There wouldn't be any messes for him to clean up after. Barbara showed up, he could always count on her to be there for him.

The funeral commenced. The coffin sat on the table. Everyone went up to pay their last respects to him. Dick was last.

He slowly walked towards the coffin. He didn't want to see what was inside; the pain was already too much. Yet he still continued. He peered inside the coffin and saw him lying there. He would always miss him. He stroked the soft black hair one last time before closing the coffin.

A large hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bruce standing behind him.

"It's going to be all right," Bruce said.

Dick sniffled. "I know, but I miss Midnight so much."

The funeral continued outside. They buried Midnight in the Wayne family pet cemetery. Dick would always miss the little black cat.

Inside, Alfred was preparing for the surprise Bruce had gotten Dick to help him get over the death of his cat. Everyone left after the burial; they knew Dick needed time alone.

He sat in his room, wishing Midnight was there. They had gotten the cat after his parents died; he helped keep the nightmares away. But that was in the past. He'd never feel the soft, warm fur brushing against his cheek again. He'd never-

"Meow."

The small meow was incredible loud in the silent room. Dick looked up curiously.

"Meow."

It was heard in the room again. Dick got up and started looking for the source of the noise. What he found was a small black cat in his closet. It was sitting on the shoulder of one of his school jackets. How the cat did that, he didn't know. He reached to pick the cat up, but heard a knocking at the door.

"Master Richard, are you coming down for dinner?" Alfred asked from outside the door.

Dick opened the door slightly, and told him he wasn't feeling well. When he went back to his closet, the cat wasn't there.

He searched the closet thoroughly, to no avail. Then he started looking in all the corners of his room, under his bed, around his desk, but the cat was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe I just imagined a cat, it looked so much like Midnight when he was a kitten._

"Meow."

The noise had begun again. The room was filled with several loud meows, and Dick had to just follow his ears to find the kitten. It was in his backpack. His sealed backpack. Looking closely, he found that the zipper was open just a little bit. He unzipped it all the way and the kitten looked up at him with big green eyes.

He picked the small thing up, and sat down on his bed. The kitten curled up next to him, and he sat there stroking it. It wasn't Midnight, but it had wormed its way into his heart already.

His stomach rumbled, and he decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. He left the kitten on his bed; it watched him leave. He closed the door silently. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs without seeing anyone. In the kitchen sat a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a note from Alfred.

"I thought I'd leave this here in case you changed your mind," it read.

He left the soup there for a minute, and got some apple juice out to drink. When he returned, who sat there but the kitten. It was sniffing suspiciously at the bowl of soup.

"How did you get down here little guy? You're hungry, aren't you? Let me get you something."

He pulled out a small bowl and put some milk in it. The cat licked it up quickly as Dick ate his soup. When he was done, he got up and set his dishes in the sink. The cat watched him, and then started pushing the bowl his way. He laughed to himself; this cat was crazy, almost batlike in a way.

He set the cats bowl in the sink, set the cat on his shoulder, and went to his room. When Bruce peeked in that night, he saw the kitten sleeping on Dick's pillow, right next to his head.

Batingency Plan 35 was a success.

* * *

**I had decided to take a break from this story when BAM! inspiration hit. I hope ya'll like it, don't expect fast updates for this, though. And, I'm totally overwhelmed by all the reviews I've gotten for this, it's amazing, and I love all you guys out there that read and review. Thanks a lot.**

**Have a flowery day, **

**Shadow**


	16. Number 16

**Batingency Plans**

**#16**

The Team, plus Batman stumbled back into the Mountain. Their mission had been simple, just recon, they didn't think they needed Batman supervising, but it turns out the Injustice League had been waiting for them.

And so, there was a huge fight. The Team and Batman had managed to take them down. Unfortunately, the Dynamic Duo had been hit with some sort of ray and now were a little different.

"Dr. Fate, report to the cave now," Batman tried to growl.

However, that was incredibly hard to do when you were a woman. Robin, the Girl Wonder, flipped over to Batman, or Batwoman as he was currently known.

"I've got the emergency suits in my room Bats," he-she said.

The two ran off towards Robin's room. Dr. Fate appeared moments later.

"Why have you called me here?" the Lord of Order demanded.

"We need your help," Batwoman said from behind him.

The Dynamic Duo had changed out of their baggy costumes into something a bit more fitting. Batwoman now wore a feminine version of the Batman costume, and Robin had done the same. Why they had feminine versions of their costume was beyond the Team, but Dr. Fate didn't question it.

"You have been hit by stray magic," he stated.

"Duh," Batman responded.

"This magic will undue itself in a matter of days. I can do nothing for you."

And Dr. Fate left.

"Batingency Plan 16?" Robin asked.

"I hate to do so, but I believe we must," Batwoman replied.

The two headed for Gotham leaving a very confused Team behind. In the Batcave, Batwoman removed two vials of a chemical solution from the Batfridge. They were labeled, #16.

Batman hated using the chemicals, but this was an emergency. Last time they had been gender swapped, their identities had almost been found out. It was much safer this way. The chemicals would give them hangover-sized headaches, and the more often they used them the slower they would work.

The Dynamic Duo changed into their normal civvies, gulped down the chemicals, and in a few minutes were back to their normal selves. They decided to stay in the Manor that night, just to deal with the headaches.

And so, Batingency Plan 16 was a success.

**And another chapter emerges from the river of everyday life. Enjoy!**

**Have a tremendous day,**

**Shadow**


	17. Number 41

**Batingency Plans**

**#41**

Batman stood alone on the bridge of the Watchtower. He was quickly hacking through Cadmus' files, while keeping an eye on Gotham, the Mountain, and the Watchtower.

As cool and composed as he was on the outside, he was the opposite inside. He had eaten at a restaurant last night, and seemed to have developed a touch of food poisoning. His guts screamed in complaint, and all he wanted to do was lie down.

That was bad enough, but his intestines had exerted a large amount of gas that wanted to be released. But Batman didn't pass gas. He was vengeance. He was the night. He was on a pedestal, and he had to act a certain way.

Quickly scanning through the Zeta beam records, he saw that the only one in the Watchtower with him was the Flash. A glance at the monitors showed him the Flash was in the dining hall on the opposite end of the Tower. He scrambled the monitors signals, and released the offending gas.

He felt much better, still not great though. He continued to hack through Cadmus files. A second later, the Flash decided to stroll into the Bridge.

"Woah man! Who cut the cheese?" he questioned loudly.

Batman froze. It was time to employ the most devious of the Batingency Plans.

"Green Arrow just came through here. He seemed to be drunk. I doubt he knew what he was doing," Batman stated calmly.

"Man, I've gotta stay away from him for a while. Jeeze."

The Flash left, not another question was asked. Batingency Plan 41 was a success.

* * *

**Based off a review I got. It's really short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Have a chocolatey day,**

**Shadow**


	18. Number 20

**Batingency Plans**

**#20**

The day that the cold Batman dreaded arrived. It wasn't the day Bruce's parents died, no, that day was filled with sorrow. Nor was it the day Dick lost his family. That day was also a sad one.

But there was one day, a single, solitary day, that he dreaded would come. It happened once a year, and no matter what Batman did, he couldn't conquer the problem.

This day called for Batingency Plan 20, which had been modified over the years to try and deal with the horrible day, but so far, no plan had succeeded.

It was Alfred's day off.

He took a day off every year to see his family, and when he returned the Manor was a wreck, the kitchen was in ruins, and Bruce was staying at the Watchtower. He usually found a pile of teenagers in the living room as well.

But this year, Batman vowed, would be different.

Robin, on the other hand, was looking forwards to this day. It was the only day he could invite all his friends over and hang out without anyone telling them they needed to stay off the furniture or go to bed. This year, he had decided to bring the Team over. Of course, if he did, he'd pretty much be revealing his identity and would bring the wrath of Batman on himself. Oh well, that happened every year.

Robin went to the kitchen. He was going to make some cookies for when his friends got there. But when he arrived, he found that there was nothing in the refrigerator or cabinet, and the power had been mysteriously turned off.

He tried hacking into the power grid, but he couldn't find anything wrong. The appliances were still plugged in. He shrugged. He would just order pizza.

Next, he went into the living room to set up the X-box. Maybe they could even get Connor to play. But, the same problem was there as well. There was no power.

He went around the mansion, finding that the power was off in all of it. And so, he went down to the Batcave.

The lights didn't turn on when he entered, and the normal hum of electronics was missing. The Zeta Beam wasn't operational, and the doors that the Batmobile normally drove through to the outside world wouldn't open.

It was weird enough that the power had been shut off to Wayne Manor, but is was practically impossible for it to be shut off in the Batcave.

Unless…

Batman had done something. Every year he tried to ruin his fun, and then he would hide in the Watchtower. But he wouldn't win. It was time for Batingency Plan 20.

Batman would never tell him what Batingency Plan 20 was, but he said it took effect on Alfred's day off. So, he made up his own plan. He called Wally and told him to get over to the Manor as fast as he could with the others, pizza, and a lot of toilet paper.

Batman sat in the Watchtower, monitoring the Manor below. Robin seemed to have given up; he called Wally, probably to cancel. He closed out of the video feed. It seemed Batingency Plan 20 was a success.

Earthside, the teens arrived at Wayne Manor. Robin had used his Batlaser to cut the gates hinges. The Team, dressed in their civvies, warily approached the house, they didn't really know what was going on.

Wally had made several trips back and forth, there was a stack of pizzas in the living room and hundreds of rolls of toilet paper in the entry. M'gann, Connor, Kaldur and Artemis walked up to see the two pigging out on the pizza.

"Come on in guys, there's plenty of food!" Robin yelled.

"Whose house is this, and what's with the toilet paper?" M'gann asked.

"It's my house, and we're doing some team bonding," Robin said smoothly.

"Wait- that means-" Artemis started.

"Yep," he said, whipping off his sunglasses. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson."

"You little brat! You're that annoying freshman from school!"

"Yep. You going to my school was the Bats idea, not mine."

The Team came into the house and ate. Surprisingly, when they were done, even Kid Flash was full.

"What is this team bonding activity you have planned, Ro-Dick?" Kaldur asked.

"We're going to decorate the Manor and the surrounding yard with toilet paper."

Wally looked at Robin, shocked at what he had just said. "Do you want Batman to kill us?"

"It'll be fine. He'll be angry enough that you know my secret ID. What's a little toilet paper going to do?"

The team looked uneasy, but they agreed to try this 'Team Bonding' activity.

-Breakline-

M'gann flew over the house, a stream of toilet paper behind her. The interior of the manor was covered, as were the trees, bushes, and ground surrounding the manor. Everyone was focusing on the house itself now. She was covering the roof, Artemis and Dick were using it as target practice, Connor was jumping over the house, and Wally was running around and around. Kaldur was standing in the background, supervising.

There had been several trips to different supermarkets to pick up more toilet paper, but they were almost done. A few throws later and they were out again.

"Perfect," Dick said."

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"Tube war!" Wally yelled, dashing in front of them, empty toilet paper tubes flying at them.

Dick cackled and joined in. Artemis shrugged her shoulders and threw some. M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur were confused, but joined in anyways.

Later that night, after some takeout Chinese food, the teens were sprawled in the living room, toilet paper under them.

When Alfred arrived the next morning, that's how he found them. He would tell them to clean it up later. Bruce arrived next, shocked to see what had happened to his house.

"DICK!" he yelled, he couldn't believe that this version of Batingency Plan 20 had failed.

The teens woke up.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Dick said.

The Team quickly left and Dick went to face Bruce. Batingency Plan 20 was a success.

* * *

**Later that day, M'gann returned and cleaned the whole thing up with her telekinesis. The giant ball of toilet paper was then hurled into the sun. And that's a wrap. I'm working on three or four different stories right now, so please forgive me if updates aren't constant or consistent. **

**Have a squiggly day,**

**Shadow**


	19. Number 45

**Batingency Plans**

**#45**

Bam!

Another punch landed in his stomach.

Whack!

That was a kick to his ribs.

Slam!

Now he was shoved inside his locker. The group of bullies laughed as they went off.

Dick quickly messed with the lock on his locker and the door swung open. He tumbled out, and ended up lying on the floor, ribs aching, ankle twisted, bruises forming all over his body. At least this time they hadn't gone for his face, it would be easier to hide this from Bruce if he didn't have anything on his face.

This had happened so many times before, but he always hid it. Bruce would freak out if he knew. It didn't help that he could beat them all and had to hold back to keep his secret identity secret.

He limped down the hallway, already forming an excuse in his mind. He would say he tripped down the stairs, a reasonable thing for a normal kid to do. But he was anything but normal.

Alfred sat in front of the school, waiting for him. The group of bullies stood by the door. He would have to get past them if he wanted to get out.

He walked slowly and calmly past them. They watched him, making sure he didn't get too close.

"Bye bye circus boy! Why don't you go back there you freak?" one of the boys taunted him.

"Yeah. Stop dirtying our school orphan trash!" another yelled.

"Maybe next time we can make sure you see your Mommy and Daddy again!" the third guy sneered.

"Why would they want to see him? He's a failure. He can't even do the acrobatic thing anymore," the first one commented again.

Dick bit back tears. They had said this all before, but it hurt him all the same. He walked quickly to the car, his limp becoming more apparent. He practically lept in the car and quickly shut the door as Alfred drove off.

"What happened Master Richard?" the old butler asked.

"Nothing, Alfred."

"Those young men, they were bullying you, weren't they, sir?"

Dick hung his head. He couldn't lie to Alfred.

"Yes. But don't tell Bruce."

"Very well, sir."

The rest of the car ride went in silence. As soon as they were home, Dick ran/hobbled up to his room to do his homework. Below, Alfred made a phone call to Batman. He was very quiet as he explained the situation and recommended the use of Batingency Plan 45.

That night, Bruce sent Dick to bed early after hearing the story about falling down the stairs. He didn't want Dick to know what he was doing.

He swept out into the night. Alfred had given him the names and descriptions of the three boys who were tormenting Robin. He found them hanging around on a sidewalk in Gotham's uptown, pretending to be tough. They had glass bottles in their hands and were talking rather loudly. He paused on top of the building closest to them to listen in on their conversation.

"Next time I see that circus brat, I'm gonna waste him," one of the boys said, the liquor slurring his voice.

"Yeah," another boy agreed. "He's such a little turd, we'd be doing all of Gotham a favor."

Batman's eyes narrowed. They were plotting to kill his son.

He jumped down to the ground, startling the children beneath him. They screamed like girls at the sight of the Bat and one wet his pants.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he growled.

"No- uh, yes Mr. Batman," one of the boys stuttered out.

"I hear you're bullying children at school. Do you know what I do with bullies?" Batman said.

"What?" one of the other boys asked.

"I string them by their ankles at the top of a flagpole dressed as little girls. Sometimes, I take them to Arkham for the day. I hear Joker's looking for a playmate."

The three boys were shaking in front of him, terror clear in their eyes.

"Please, Mr. Batman. We're sorry. We'll never do it again!" they pleaded.

"You better not. If I hear of you bullying anyone again, I will try out one of the unknown methods of torture in my book."

And then he was gone. The three boys looked at each other and decided to g home. They would never trouble anyone again.

The rest of the week, Dick was abnormally happy. The three boys that had been bullying him had laid off, and one even apologized. He had a feeling Bruce had done something but he didn't care.

Batman watched the school, and inwardly he smiled. The Batingency Plans were a great idea.

* * *

Tada! I'll post some new stories next week, and update this throughout the week.

Have a gracious day,

Shadow


	20. Number 24

**Batingency Plans**

**#24**

A flash of light. Perfect silence. The feeling of being ripped apart.

And then they were in a different time, a different place. Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy lay on the ground.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, rubbing her head as she got up off the ground.

"I think my spell backfired," Zatanna said as Robin helped her up.

"Where are we?" Miss Martian questioned.

Robin pulled out his holographic computer. "We appear to be in Happy Harbor, but…"

"What?" they all demanded.

"We're about 3000 years in the past."

"We need to get back!" Kid Flash said.

"I can get us back, but I'll need supplies," Zatanna said.

Meanwhile, Robin was trying his communicator. "Darn it. Even Batman's special comm isn't working."

Then he sat down, right where he was.

"Let's go and get what I need for my spell."

The teens started to head off when they noticed Robin still sitting there, still as a statue.

"What are you doing Robin?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'm using Batingency Plan 24. You all should follow it too."

"What's Batingency Plan 24?" Superboy asked.

"We wait for Batman," Robin said. "We don't move, don't do anything until he comes for us. Or me. Mainly me."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "It could be days before Bats finds us. I'll starve before then."

"Nope, I've got snacks in my belt. With what I've got, we'll be fine for a couple days."

"How do you fit all that stuff in your belt?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"It's a trade secret."

"Well, I'm not waiting around. I'm going to work on getting us back home," Zatanna stated.

Kid Flash and Superboy stayed with Robin while the girls went out.

"Just like a guy. Let the girls do all the work and then reap the profits," Artemis said.

"You know it, girl," Zatanna said.

A few hours later, they stumbled back in the clearing with the ingredients Zatanna needed for her spell. The boys were still sitting there.

Zatanna started working. She was about halfway through her preparations when a flash of light appeared. Batman landed in a crouch.

"Good, you're all here. Let's go."

Another flash and they all landed back home.

"Thanks Batman!" Robin said, grinning at his mentor.

"How'd you find us?" Miss Martian asked.

"I had Dr. Fate scan the time stream for your signatures. It's good that you stayed put, otherwise we would never have found you," Batman said.

Robin grinned at his friends. "When in doubt, follow the Batingency Plans!"

* * *

**And another chapter done and uploaded. Join us next time for another random plan!**

**Have a meritorious day, **

**Shadow**


	21. Number 9

**Batingency Plans**

**#9**

It had taken years of work, hours of endless begging, and a bit of blackmail, but he had finally caved. Batman was throwing a Christmas party at the Manor.

He had invited the entire League and the Team, which meant their identities weren't secret anymore. Robin couldn't have been happier.

Barry and Wally said they couldn't make it, they were supposed to go to another party with Jay. Alfred internally breathed a sigh of relief. He had only cooked for the two speedsters once before, and there was no food left in the mansion when they left.

As such, Alfred had cooked two large turkeys, a mountain of mashed potatoes, bowls full of gravy, an armies worth of green beans, and so much more. He had hired several cooks to help him make this vast array, and the Manor smelled amazing.

The League showed up a few at a time. Ollie and Dinah came in with a bottle of champagne, Artemis and Roy trailing in behind them. Diana showed up with a dish native to her home. Clark brought an apple pie and a hopeful Connor. J'onn showed up with M'gann. Orin came in with Kaldur and a plate of Atlantean delicacies. Zatara brought his daughter, Zatanna, who held a plate of cookies. John showed up with a cake he had bought on the way there. The Hawks brought some weird Thanagarian drink that everyone else decided to avoid as soon as they saw it. Billy called in, he couldn't make it.

Everyone sat down to eat, piles of food sat in front of them in bowls. Then Hal walked in, late as always. Everyone laughed and he sat down. Everyone dug into the large feast.

In the kitchen, Alfred's danger senses started tingling. He pulled open the computer he'd had Bruce install. It was a computer with one purpose, and one purpose only, to track the two speedsters.

A map appeared on the screen, and two blips appeared. They were right next to each other, and moving fast. Very fast. And heading towards Gotham.

Alfred quickly shut the computer down. There wasn't going to be enough food! What was he going to do?

His eyes landed on a cabinet. In that cabinet sat the things he would need for the job. It was time for Batingency Plan 9.

This particular plan had been made after the two speedsters had decimated their pantry the last time, but he hadn't had a chance to use it until now.

Alfred pulled out the jar and quickly whipped up a dish that would knock the speedsters off their feet. Not literally, of course. He was very against violence. But something had to be done.

The speedsters arrived, whizzing up to the door.

"Wally, It's great to see you!" Dick shouted from the other side of the room where he was eating with the rest of the Team.

Alfred came out of the kitchen with a silver tray.

"I took the liberty of making you two appetizers, seeing as you missed the first course," the elderly butler said.

He pulled the lid off of the tray and a few harmless looking finger sandwiches sat on it. The two speedsters thanked Alfred and shoved the sandwiches down their throats. Instantly, they knew something was wrong. The sandwiches were incredibly sticky and stuck inside their mouths; they couldn't swallow them no matter how much they tried. And it was spicy. Really spicy. Like on freaking fire spicy.

"Mmat msi mis!" Barry tried to speak.

"That is Batingency Plan 9. You will be able to eat once everyone else is done," Alfred said.

He turned around and left. In the corner, watching the two try and rid themselves of the evil sandwiches, Bruce smiled.

* * *

**It's a little early for Christmas, but I love the season. **

**Have a merry day, **

**Shadow**


	22. Number 22

**Batingency Plans**

**#22**

It started with a sniffle. Which turned into a runny nose. Which evolved into some sneezes. Which turned into a full-blown cold. Only, Batman refused to believe that it was.

He went to work as usual, he did monitor duty as normal, and he went on patrol that night. And it didn't help.

The next day he was bedridden with the stupid cold. He struggled to get up, to do things as normal, but Alfred kept putting him back in bed.

Dick didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Bruce, but he didn't know how. That's when he remembered something. He ran to his room to pull out a large, black, leather-bound book titled, in silver letters, _The Top Secret Batbook of Batingency Plans._

He quickly flipped to page 22, which held the plan he was looking for. He quickly read the instructions, and ran off cackling.

In the kitchen, things were quiet. Alfred hadn't had any time to do any cooking because he had to make sure Bruce didn't get out of bed. So, Dick set to making a delicious chicken noodle soup. Only he didn't really know how to make it.

He boiled some noodles, chopped up carrots and celery, and cooked some chicken in a pan. He then threw it all together in another pot and added some water and chicken broth. Hopefully that would work.

While that was cooking, he had several other things to do. He went to the closet and pulled out a box of tissues. Back to the fridge for a glass of juice, then to the other closet for a tray. In the medicine cabinet he found some cold medicine. He poured out the proper amount of that and brought it back to the kitchen where everything else was sitting.

He artfully arranged everything on the tray, and then looked at his soup. It looked all right, but he didn't really want to try it. He just poured it in a bowl and set the bowl on a tray.

He carefully carried the full tray up the stairs to Bruce's room. Alfred, who was standing by the door, saw him coming and opened the door to let him in. Bruce lay on the bed, mentally cursing the world.

"Here you go, Bruce," he said.

"I don't need any of that, I'm just fine," Bruce answered.

Dick's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't taking care of yourself, Bruce. Do I need to use Batingency Plan 22?"

"No."

"Then take your medicine and eat something. You're obviously sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine."

Dick went back down to the kitchen, blended the soup, juice, and cold medicine together, and brought it back up. He forced Bruce's jaws open, something he couldn't have done if the man had been well, and poured the disgusting mixture down his throat.

Bruce coughed, trying to get the strange mixture out of his mouth.

"What was that!" he yelled.

"Batingency Plan 22."

"Batingency Plan 22 is that if a person is sick that they should be taken out of duty and forced to rest."

"I expanded it to include that if the person is not taking care of themselves, then you should do whatever you can to make them well again."

Bruce glared at him.

"Now, rest and I'll bring you some more soup," Dick said, walking out the door.

"Curse those plans," Bruce mumbled as he fell to sleep.

* * *

**#A4B... what could it mean? Stupid Starkid, leaving stuff like this and not answering the questions. Oh well.**

**Have a jingly day, **

**Shadow**


	23. Number 40

**Batingency Plans**

**#40**

Bruce stepped into the bathroom, humming. He had been at work all day, and then on patrol for a few hours after that. It was definitely time to wash up.

That's when he saw the masked figure jump out the window. He ran over and looked out. The masked person ran quickly through the yard and jumped over the fence.

Bruce was shocked. How could anyone get into his house? He would be looking at the security system later. He turned on the water, allowing it to get hot, and reached for his favorite possession. But it wasn't there.

He quickly looked around the room, wondering if Alfred had put it somewhere else, but it was nowhere to be found.

He ran out of the bathroom in only a towel and down the stairs.

"Robin, to the Batcave!" he yelled out.

Dick ran out of his room where he had been getting ready for bed. He raced down the stairs and into the Batcave following Bruce.

The two quickly suited up and the Batmobile took off into the dark night. Batman had luckily put a tracer on everything in the house (and the house itself), so he was able to easily track the person who had robbed him. Robin tried to ask what was going on, but he got no response.

The person had stopped in an abandoned hotel. Batman jumped out of the Batmobile as soon as they arrived and stomped in. Robin followed. The figure that had stolen from him stood in a room with an plethora of small objects. It turned around as the Dynamic Duo entered.

"How did you find me!" a masculine voice emanated from the figure. "You can't take my stuff! It's all mine, my precious!"

Robin rolled his eyes at the nut and Batman knocked him out with a punch to the head. After tying him up, he started searching for his stuff. Robin went to call the police.

After a few minutes of searching through the random stuff, Batman found what he was looking for. He shoved it in a pocket of his utility belt and went over to where the thief was waking up. He had to do something about this man, no one (except Alfred) could know what he had accidentally found out.

"What do you want with me?" the man whined as Batman leaned over him.

Batman didn't reply, he just popped open a gas capsule underneath the man's nose. In the morning he would wake up with what felt like a hangover and no memory of the night before.

"Let's go, Robin," Batman said, heading out to the Batmobile.

Once they were at home again, Dick went to bed, and Bruce went back to take his bath. The water was hot, and he finally had his favorite possession. As he sank into the hot water, the Batduck floated up next to him.

It had a black cowl and cape over it's yellow face. Dick had gotten it for him when he first arrived, and he couldn't take a bath without it. Only Alfred knew about the duck, even Dick didn't know how important it was to him.

"_Rubber ducky, you're the one…"_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. See you next time, which will most likely be in about a week. Finals suck.**_  
_

**Have a snowy day, **

**Shadow**


	24. Number 19

**Batingency Plans**

**#19**

How had things gotten so bad, so fast? Robin turned to Batman who was securing the last device.

"Hurry, they're almost here!" he yelled.

He pulled out his collapsible boa staff and went to work taking out the evil monsters. Several fell, but more joined them as they turned into an overpowering wave that tried to destroy the Dynamic Duo.

Let's back up to the beginning of the day.

Dr. Strange had escaped his cell at Belle Reve, and, determined to destroy Batman and Robin, had released a genetically engineered virus on the people of Gotham. Everyone in the city, Alfred, Barbara, Commissioner Gordon, had been affected by the plague.

It was like their minds were gone. They didn't respond to pain and wounds, they just stumbled along, affecting other people, going after the uninfected, until finally, they were the only two left.

Batman had ordered everyone away from the city, closing of all bridges and roads out to protect the rest of the world from this disease. The League had already captured Strange and taken him back to Belle Reve. All that was left was to release the antidote into the air.

"Batman! Hurry! I can't hold them off much longer!" Robin yelled back at his mentor.

Batman hit a button on his wrist, releasing the gaseous antidote. The effect was supposed to be immediate, but nothing happened.

"Bruce!" Robin yelled as the infected citizens of Gotham finally broke past his line of defense.

Batman went straight into action. Baterangs were flung out at those approaching.

"Robin, Batingency Plan 19!" he yelled out as he sent another one back into the horde.

Robin nodded and flipped backwards, placing a small device on the ground. He and Batman worked together to clear a circle and Batman activated the device. A dome appeared around them, protecting them from the mob.

"I'll contact the League, see if we can find out why the antidote didn't work," Batman said.

Robin nodded and started taking inventory of his arsenal. He was seriously running low on supplies.

"Bats, you know that this dome will only stay up for five more minutes."

"I know. The best I can do is contact the League and have us ready to run when the dome comes down. We can hide out until this problem is solved."

"All right."

When the five minutes were up, the Dynamic Duo ran like a bat out of Hell to the Batmobile, which was parked a block away. Their only hope was that they would make it.

* * *

**I'm definitely feeling the aster today with all the reviews I've got on this story. There's over 200! It's OVERwhelming on all accounts. So, I'd like to say thank you to all the wonderful people out there who reviewed. I didn't expect for this story to be such a hit. I hope you like this chapter, though,**

**Have a super sparkly day,**

**Shadow**


	25. Number 39

**Batingency Plans**

**#39**

It had been a long, hard week. Bruce had been called from Wayne Tech to the Watchtower to Gotham, to the Mountain, and several other places in the world. And now he was home.

He walked to a dark, secluded corner of the Batcave and slid open a panel in the rock. After inputting a secret code, a door was revealed. He had it scan his fingerprint, and it opened.

Inside was the Dark Knights secret weakness, the chocolate room. It was filled with several different types of chocolate, from several different parts of the world. He only went there when he had had a seriously rough day.

No one could find out about this room. Robin had found out, but a little threatening and blackmail had kept him quiet. Batman was supposed to be tough. He always exercised and ate healthily. He didn't moan slightly as he took a bite of a chocolate covered cherry while surrounded by several different forms of the delicious substance.

But he must have left the door cracked a little bit, because there was a sudden flash of light as a camera went off. He briefly saw a smudge of red before it was gone.

He ran out of the room, careful to close the door behind him.

"Robin!" he yelled. "We've got a situation!"

Robin ran down the staircase in his civvies.

"What's wrong Batman?"

"Batingency Plan 39. Flash found out about the chocolate room."

"That's the reason you called me down here?"

"If you help, I'll give you access."

"Done. What do I need to do?"

"I'll handle Flash and any hard copies he has. You search the computers and delete anything there."

"All right."

Robin turned to the Batcomputer and started his job. Batman turned to the Zeta Beam and went to Central City. He had a feeling that Flash would be hiding out in a familiar place. That and he checked the tracking device on the speedster.

In Central City, Flash was busy downloading the pictures on his computer. He printed out a few copies and hid them under a loose floorboard. He sent copies to himself and a few other people. He raced a copy to the post office and mailed it. This was going to be the greatest blackmail ever. When he returned to the house, he cleared the SD card from the camera, put the pictures on a flash drive, and hid that under his mattress. He then cleared his computer of the pictures, went down to the living room and waited.

It didn't take long. The door flew open as an angry Batman kicked it down.

"What's up, Bats?" he asked calmly.

"This," he responded, holding up the letter that Flash had just mailed.

"How'd you find that? That was in a postal box. It's illegal to tamper with those! You could be arrested!"

"You put it in my fake post office box. Didn't you notice that it was different?"

"I just thought the mail people had been nice enough to put one closer to my house!"

"Where's the rest?"

"There aren't any more."

Batman went back towards his room.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Flash yelled, running in front of the Dark Knight.

Batman merely pushed him aside. "Let me guess, a flash drive under your matress and hard copies in the floor."

"No…"

After retrieving the flash drive and the hard copies and placing them carefully in his belt, Batman turned to the now shaking speedster.

"I still have copies you know, you can't beat the internet!"

"Check your email."

Flash sat down and brought up his email. The pictures weren't there. They weren't in the inbox, the sent mail, or the trash. It was like they had disappeared.

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm Batman."

He plunged a syringe into Flash's neck and the man fell into unconsciousness. He picked him up and dragged him to the Zeta beam, then back to the Batcave. He threw the speedster in a small cell, and placed a bowl of the only food Flash refused to eat in there. There was a small window looking out to the rest of the Batcave, and he placed a table of cookies in front of it.

"Hey there Bats," Robin said, walking quietly up to his mentor.

"The pictures are gone?"

"Yep. Now, about our deal…"

"The passcode is 82895. Your fingerprint is already in the database."

"Thanks!"

Robin hugged him and ran off. Batman sat and waited for Flash to wake up.

A few minutes later, Flash came to. He ran around the room, trying to find the door. He looked out the window and saw the cookies. That's when he realized the last time he ate was lunch. And that was at least an hour ago. He was starving.

"Come on Bats, you can't be that mad at me!"

"Oh, really?" Batman's voice sounded throughout the room.

"So you're gonna let me starve?"

"No."

"Then let me out!"

"There's food in there."

Flash turned around and saw the small table and bowl. He went to see what was inside it, then turned away in disgust.

"You expect me to eat that?"

"No."

"Then you expect me to starve!"

"No."

"Let me out!"

"No."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"Watch you suffer."

"Not cool Bats. Not cool."

"I'll let you out."

"Really?!"

"After you beg."

"I refuse."

"Fine."

Robin chose that time to walk by. He saw the table of cookies that Flash was staring at and grabbed one. He stood in front of the window and slowly ate the cookie.

"That's just not fair!" Flash screamed.

He turned back to the bowl. _I could at least try some… _he thought to himself.

He grabbed a convenient fork nearby and stuck it in a sausage link. _I can do this, _he thought, raising the fork to his mouth. _I can do this. I can do this._

He dropped the fork back into the bowl. "I can't do this!" he yelled. "Bats. Please let me out! I promise to never try and come up with blackmail for you ever again."

"And?" Batman asked.

"I won't mention the chocolate thing. Ever. In fact, what chocolate room? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The door to the room slipped open and he ran out.

"Thank you Bats! Thanks so much! I'll never do anything to you ever again!"

After stuffing his face with the cookies, Flash zoomed out of the Batcave.

"I'm glad that's over with. Goodnight Robin," Batman said, walking out of the Batcave.

Robin walked over to the Batcomputer. He moved a folder from the mainframe, where he had had to save the pictures quickly when Batman returned, and saved it on his personal wrist computer.

This blackmail was definitely going to be sweet.

* * *

**Happy Christmas to all! I hope you like this one, it kinda got away from me. So, Breeze and I were talking, and we're thinking of turning Joker's Amazing Crowbar Collection into a series of one-shots. Don't know how that's gonna go, but be watching.**

**Have a merry New Year,**

**Shadow**


	26. Number 5

**Batingency Plans**

**#5**

It had been a long night.

First, the Joker had broken out of Arkham again, and went on a chaotic rampage demanding to see Batman's cat. So, we found Catwoman, guessing she would know what's going on, but she didn't. She helped us stop the Joker, though.

Then, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Ra's Al Ghul, and a few other members of the League of Assassins attacked several different Government headquarters. Luckily, they had been told of this attack beforehand, and the Justice League and Young Justice was there to stop it.

Now they were back in Gotham, and the Penguin was robbing the museum. Apparently, there was a black diamond encrusted penguin on display, and he wanted it.

Robin was on the roof, covering any possible escape by air. Batman was in the building, dealing with Penguin. He checked his belt. He had plenty of birdarangs and gas pellets, but he only had one more grapple gun. He'd have to be careful.

A helicopter was heard overhead as it hovered over the museum. This was it. He hid carefully in the shadows, not wanting to be noticed and shot at from overhead. A ladder dropped down, it had weights tied to the bottom so it could crash through the glass roof. The shattered glass flew onto the floor below. A loud explosion was heard, and the helicopter started rising with the Penguin on the end of the ladder. He started climbing it, and soon was level with the roof of the museum.

Robin jumped out of the shadows and sent birdarangs out towards the ladder. It severed the rope, and the Penguin barely managed to grab onto the edge of the roof. Shots rang out in the night, bullets ricocheting off the ground and walls. Robin tried to dodge them while the Penguin pulled himself on top of the roof.

A few men dropped down from the helicopter and started attacking Robin. They weren't normal thugs, these men had been trained to fight, and they were sure putting up a good one. Penguin started climbing the remains of the ladder as Robin held the men off.

A few punches and some knockout gas later, and the men were unconscious. Of course, by this time, Penguin had reached the helicopter and was urging the driver to fly off. Robin grabbed his last grapple gun. There was no time to wait for Batman. He had to stop the Penguin.

He fired and managed to catch the bottom of the helicopter. He was pulled up as it flew off into the night. The grapple gun pulled him towards the helicopter as it continued to rise. Soon, it was far above Gotham and away from any tall buildings.

Penguin cut the rope. "Let's see if this Robin can fly, shall we?"

Robin let go of the now useless gun and fell to Earth. He flipped himself around so that he was facing the ground as it hurtled towards him. He had no grapple guns, no tool that could save him.

Unless… Batingency plan 5!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He attached it to his glove, and activated it while touching his cape. It grew rigid and helped him glide towards the ground. But it wasn't going to be enough to stop him from crashing. He pressed a button on his wrist computer and hoped that this would work. Batman had done test trials, but never something of this magnitude.

A noise was heard from his right; it was something, something in the air, flying towards him. He could barely make out the shape. It wasn't a bird, or a plane.

It was Superman.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" he joked, blue eyes sparkling as he caught the falling bird.

"Nah, Bats would have cut it closer."

"I know."

Superman landed near the museum and set Robin down. Batman stood there, grim as ever.

"Are you hurt?' he asked.

"No," Robin replied.

"Good."

"Don't I get some thanks?" Superman teased.

Batman lightly glared at him, then grabbed Robin and grappled away.

Superman shook his head and flew off. Bats were strange creatures.

* * *

**Happy Birthday... to whoever's birthday it is... I don't know... It's late... Goodnight...**

**Have a startling day,**

**Shadow**


	27. Number 30

**Batingency Plans**

**#30**

The North Pole. It inspired visions of Santa and elves, cuddly polar bears, and piles of snow.

Only one of those seemed true at that time.

Kaldur lead Young Justice through a snow storm at the North Pole, where the ice villains were supposedly doing something. They had been forced to leave the bioship behind when it had gotten so cold that it had fallen into hibernation mode. The biting wind and subzero temperature could have been bearable if they could find these ice villains.

"They should be right in front of us!" Robin yelled, looking at his holographic computer.

"There's no one there" Superboy yelled back. "There's no heat signatures anywhere!"

"He's right, we came out here for nothing," Kid Flash added.

"We need to head back," Artemis said.

The wind only intensified.

"We'll never make it. It's time for Batingency Plan 30," Robin replied.

"What's that?" Miss Martian asked.

"We need to tunnel under the snow, create a room to hide in. I've got supplies from there."

Eeryone worked together to form a small room in the snow. They all scampered in, and the blowing snow soon covered the entrance. Robin, who was the first one in, was in a corner messing with something.

"Whatcha doin' Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin turned around, producing a small heater with a Batsymbol on it.

"I can't get this thing to turn on!" he replied. "Maybe it needs some fuel. Hold this."

He shoved the heater at Kid Flash and dug through his belt. A few seconds later, he pulled out a gallon jug and started pouring the fuel in the heater.

"Wait, where'd you keep that?" Artemis asked.

"In my belt," Robin replied.

"But-"

"There we go, it's on now!"

They set the heater in the middle of the snow room and huddled around it.

"There was something else," Robin muttered as he messed with his belt.

The others ignored him and focused on getting warm. It wasn't really working well, seeing as the outside temperature and the fact they had to keep clearing the entrance to make sure there was a steady supply of oxygen. A crinkle was heard from where Robin was, and the team looked over to see him unfolding several silver sleeping bags.

"Good, I have enough," he said, handing them out to everyone.

They took the bags without comment and unzipped them so that they were blankets. They continued to sit, huddled around the heater.

"Robin, can you check and see when this storm might be over?" Kaldur asked.

"Sure thing," He pulled up his wrist computer and checked the weather data. "We should be able to leave in about an hour."

A collective shudder ran through the group.

Artemis stood up. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Artemis is right, we should rest," Kaldur agreed.

"You guys sleep, I'm fine," Robin said.

They all laid their sleeping bags out and climbed in them. Robin handed out pillows. That was when the heater broke.

"Can you fix it?" Kid Flash asked, huddling in his sleeping bag.

"No, it's fried. But give me a minute, I have a backup."

Everyone fell asleep as Robin worked on his backup. When they awoke, they smelled smoke.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked sleepily.

In the center of the circle, where the heater once stood, Robin was poking at a fire. He had created a small fireplace with some stones, and several logs sat in it, aflame.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're awake," Robin said. "The storms over, and Batman said that the ice villains left the Pole before the storm. They're in custody, and we need to get back to Mt. Justice."

The group shook themselves awake, and Miss Martian called the now awake bioship over. Robin packed up the sleeping bags, returning them to his amazingly spacious belt.

Batman watched the monitor as the tracer he placed on Robin beeped home. He had been worried; the storm that the team had survived was deadly. He'd have to check that heater though…

* * *

**So, I'm a bit ahead right now, so, I thought I'd give you this as I freeze in class. **

**Have a warm day, **

**Shadow**


	28. Number 44

**Batingency Plans**

**#44**

Wally pulled out the small device Robin had given him years ago. He was only supposed to use it in emergencies, but this was an emergency. Just, a personal one.

He placed the device on the keypad outside Robin's door and let it do its work. A few seconds later, the door slid open. He went straight to his friends desk and opened the bottom drawer. In it sat the Batbook of Batingency Plans. That was what he came looking for. That was what he needed.

He carefully pulled it out of the drawer and placed it on the desk. He cracked the book open…

In Gotham, Bruce Wayne felt a disturbance in the Batforce. He shot of a quick text message to Robin that they might have a situation and to use whatever was necessary.

In the Mountain, the kitchen to be precise, Robin felt his Bat senses tingling. Bruce's message didn't help. He decided to consult the Batbook in this case.

Wally ran through the table of contents. Kidnapping, April Fools day, animals, speedsters (he'd come back to that one), sugar, the Batmobile, the Spanish Inquisition, Legos…

He finally found it. Batingency Plan 25. That was what he needed. It would fix everything.

Robin noticed his door was ajar. He also noticed a device on the keypad. The same device he had given Wally…

He ran into the room to see Wally flipping through the Batbook. This was not good. This meant… Batingency Plan 44!

Robin ran and jumped on top of the speedster, slamming the book shut. Wally stumbled back and Robin leisurely flipped off of him and onto the desk. Robin glared at Wally.

"No one touches the Batbook," he said in his growly Batman voice.

Wally turned to run, but the door slammed shut. He backed into a corner, frightened by Robin. Robin calmly jumped off the desk and walked over to Wally, who was getting even more scared by the second.

"You will now face the consequences," he said, a creepy smile growing on his face.

A little bit of knockout gas and Wally was unconscious. Now for the fun part.

The team walked into the training room, ready to get started. Wally had disappeared during the day, and they weren't sure where he went. But, they knew he wouldn't miss training for fear of Black Canary.

As the group entered the training room, they stopped and stared. Wally was hung, upside down by his feet from the rafters, about six feet off the ground. He was covered in honey and feathers, and his hair seemed to be died bright purple. On his chest, a Batsymbol was attached, clarifying who had tied the speedster up.

"Robin, what did you do to him?" Artemis demanded.

"Batingency Plan 44. No one touches the Batbook," he replied, then left cackling.

The Team glanced at each other, a single thought on their mind. They never wanted to get on Robin's bad side. Ever.

* * *

**So, I was thinking that the rest of these will be set during season 2. I might do a few more first season, but I'm working on writing for the new characters.**

**Have a fantasmic day,**

**Shadow**


	29. Number 32

**Batingency Plans**

**#32**

The wind rushed past his ears at an incredible rate. It was almost like flying, but not. It was falling with style. He looked over to his side and saw the rest of Zeta squad falling along with him.

Let's back things up.

Earlier that day, the Injustice League attacked several cities around the world. It had grown considerably since the last tie they faced it, and there were at least three super villains at seven locations around the world. They had also taken the liberty of setting up a few bombs that needed to be disabled. The Justice League had teamed up with Young Justice to once again save the world.

Nightwing had held back Impulse and Beast Boy to go with him to take out the detonator. They would be safer that way. He had borrowed one of the League's ships and had flown it to Greenland, where the detonator was placed.

With Impulse running the perimeter and Beast Boy watching the skies, it didn't take him long to disable the detonator, therefore saving the world from the bombs. They quickly got back in the ship and flew off into the night.

Below, Black Manta, having been defeated by Aquaman in Atlantis, saw the ship overhead and knew that they had disabled the detonator. He fired off a few shots at them. They had ruined the plan. They would not be allowed to live.

Nightwing noticed the shots and took evasive action. He made the plane duck and roll, but soon it was too much. He saw the laser coming towards the ship and knew he couldn't dodge it in time.

He grabbed Impulse and Beast Boy with several shouts of protest from both, and opened the airlock. He shoved the shocked kids outside and into the wind. A second later, he jumped out, just as the ship exploded behind him.

That brings us up to date. It was times like this he missed the cape. He looked over at his companions. Impulse was trying desperately to create a vortex and lift himself above the surging waves. Beast Boy was in shock, he could have changed into a bird or something, but he didn't.

The three were soon engulfed by the murky green water of the northern Atlantic Ocean. They kicked to the top of the water and looked around hopelessly.

"I feel totally moded," Impulse said. "What are we going to do?"

"Nightwing will get us out of this," Beast Boy said. "Right?"

"Of course. Just give me a minute," Nightwing replied, silently pressing a button on his wrist.

"Can't you use one of those Batplan thingies? I heard they were totally crash!"

Nightwing glared at him. "How do you know about the Batingency Plans?"

"I heard about them in the future. Is there really one for everything?"

Nightwing mentally sighed. "Yes, there's one for pretty much everything. Every time Batman has a problem he creates a Batingency Plan to counter it in case it happens again."

"Is there one for being stuck in the middle of the ocean?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing was silent for a moment, then he disappeared. Impulse and Beast Boy started getting panicky.

"Beast Boy, why don't you change into a fish and go down there and find him?" Impulse asked after it showed that searching above the water was doing no good.

"Oh, right!"

He changed into a dolphin and dived beneath the waves. He quickly saw a strange black shape under the water and swam towards it. It was shaped like a bat, with the head containing a clear globe. Nightwing was in it.

Nightwing steered the Batsub to the surface. He didn't have to get pulled into it from underwater, but he kinda wanted to freak them out a bit. As he drew near to the top of the water, he saw a green dolphin swimming around the sub.

_Good. Beast Boy has finally gotten with it, _he thought.

He opened the hatch and Beast Boy and Impulse climbed in.

"What's this?" Impulse asked, zipping around the small sub.

"Yeah, this is really cool!" Beast Boy said, sitting in one of the chairs and spinning repeatedly around in circles.

Nightwing looked back at them and smiled. "Batingency Plan 32."

* * *

**So, all the chapters from here on out are going to be set during the Invasion. Hope that's okay.**

**-Shadow**


	30. Number 10

**Batingency Plans**

**#10**

Robin backed into the corner. The Riddler had really thought out of the box on this one. Instead of controlling the minds of Gotham's citizens to do his dirty work, he had taken control of several large and dangerous animals.

The Riddler watched them from above while Robin and Batman worked to fight off the animals. There were lions, tigers, and bears (Oh my!) as well as a pool of sharks, and a few other terribly vicious animals.

A few hand signals were made by the Dark Knight. Robin wouldn't have picked up on them, except he had been trained by Batman for these moments. Batman kicked down the three cheetahs that had been attacking him and made his way towards the Riddler.

Meanwhile, Robin was being pushed back by a few hyenas and a bear. He fought them off valiantly, but was soon overwhelmed. He fell back into the pool full of sharks. He pulled out his rebreather and placed it in his mouth, his mask pressed against his face forming an airtight seal so that they were like goggles.

He sank in the tank, it was about twenty feet deep. Now he was safe from the animals… but what happened to the sharks? He looked around and saw them circling him, waiting for their chance to take a bite. He knew that he couldn't fight in water, too much drag.

That was when he had a great idea. He hadn't been a member of the BatClan for long, but he had been told to memorize a very extensive list of plans and the appropriate pockets on his belt where the things for these plans were stored.

It was time for Batingency Plan 10.

He opened a compartment in his belt and pulled out a spray can of Batspray. He sprayed it at the sharks, but with no effect. He then held the can in front of his face and saw that the picture was of a bear, not a shark.

_Shoot. Wrong can._

He pulled out several other cans, one with a mountain lion, another with a hawk, even one with a Martian, but he couldn't seem to find the can with a shark on it.

The lead shark decided at that moment to break away from the pack and take the first swipe at Robin. His jaws opened wide, showing his multiple rows of teeth. Robin tried to swim up, to get away, but it didn't work.

A splash came from overhead and the sharks disappeared. Robin looked around, surprised. He swam up to find all the animals unconscious and Nightwing and Batman talking. He walked over, noticing a small can in Nightwing's hand.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Bat Shark Repellant. You should remember to keep some with you," Nightwing said, obviously teasing.

"Sounds like a plan," Robin joked.

Batman stood staring at the two, though he wasn't really listening to them. It was amazing how well they got along, even after the catastrophe with Jason. He zoned back into their conversation just in time to hear Nightwing finishing his lesson on why you should pay very close attention to what was in your belt.

Nightwing grinned triumphantly at Robin. "And that's why I never wear a beret."

* * *

**This one didn't turn out like I wanted it, sorry if it's bad. But, on the upside, I'm going to be posting a new story soon, so be on the lookout for 'Batty Advice' and PM me with questions you have for Bats. They can be serious, stupid, even completely random. But it'll help.**

**-Shadow**


	31. Number 8

**Batingency Plans**

**# 8**

Nightwing lounged in the living room, a bowl of candy sitting next to him. Today was the worst day in his life. Even after all these years, he still hadn't gotten over it. And so, today was the one day when he skipped the training, and the crime fighting, and just did whatever he wanted. Like eat five pounds of candy.

M'gann and Connor knew to stay away from him on this day, and they rounded up the other kids for a team bonding exercise. They would be gone for the weekend.

So, here he was, lying on the sofa, avoiding the television that was showing video clips of the ten year anniversary of the death of the Flying Greysons. Avoiding everything. Just wallowing in sorrow.

_**Recognized: Robin B-15**_

Nightwing pulled open his wrist computer. "Computer, send him back."

But it was too late. Robin walked in the room, confused as to what was going on. "Hey there, Nightwing. Where is everyone? I thought we had training today."

"Nope. M'gann and Connor took them out on a team bonding exercise. Go home."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting to die."

"If you eat all that candy, you'll get fat."

"I don't care."

Robin decided to stop talking to him and turned on the TV.

"No," Nightwing said, throwing a pillow at him.

"What's wro-" Robin started.

"And on this very spot the Flying Greysons took their final dive ten years ago," the voice of a newswoman from Gotham wafted across the room.

"Oh," Robin said.

"Yep."

He turned off the TV nad the two sat in almost silence, just the crinkling of candy wrappers filling the void. Robin went to the kitchen and got some sodas, giving one to Nightwing and keeping the other for himself. He then started snitching candy from Nightwing, who went and refilled the bowl about an hour later.

Robin felt like he was vibrating slightly. Then he started laughing at nothing and everything. Nightwing joined in. Everyone seemed to be moving a bit slower than usual.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah Nightwing?"

"Wanna take over the world?"

"Sure!"

The two got up and sprinted out of the living room, and gathered some bits and pieces of machinery together, one of which was Nightwing's device he had built when he was high.

He placed it in the middle of the room and dictated to Robin how to finish it. It was done in a half hour. They sat back and admired their work for at least ten seconds then they were off again.

"Now we need a plan," Nightwing said, downing a couple cans of soda.

"I know!" Robin shot up. "We start with Colorado or California. They let anything happen there. Then we can accumulate states, and take over America. Then the rest of North America, then South America, then Africa, Australia, Europe and finally Asia."

"Aren't you forgetting something there?"

"I don't know."

"Sounds like a plan! To Colorado!"

At that moment, M'gann, Connor, and the rest of the Team opened the hangar doors and arrived back in the cave. They had had to come home early because of a mishap with some vegetables. When they arrived, they saw a small cube on the floor with Robin and Nightwing standing next to it, and a trail of candy wrappers and soda cans.

Barbara, who was talking to Karen, stopped short when she saw it.

"Nightwing?" she questioned.

"Bird Boyz go!" he shouted, and Robin and him ran away.

"Oh no," she said.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Sugar high. It's worse than the time Nightwing was actually high."

"What do we do?" M'gann asked, remembering the time.

"Computer, Batingency Plan 8!" Babara yelled.

_**Lockdown mode initiated. Lockdown in one minute.**_

"That'll buy us some time," she told the Team.

"Now what?" Bart asked.

"Run."

* * *

**And thus, the world ended. I'm thinking of starting a parallel story to this, where we learn why Batman needed to create these plans... Whatcha think?**

**-Shadow**


	32. Number 25

**Batingency Plans**

**#25**

_**Recognized: Kid Flash B02**_

The sound of wind rushed through the hallways of Mt. Justice, leading to the living room. There, Bart, Nightwing, M'gann, Connor, and Garfield were sitting around, watching a movie.

The wind stopped short at the end of the couch where Nightwing was sitting "You've got to help me!"

Everyone turned, except Nightwing, who was used to the speedster randomly showing up and asking for help.

"What did you do this time, Wally?" he asked, munching on some popcorn.

"It's Artemis. I think it's her time of the month, and she asked me if an outfit made her look fat, and I didn't know what to say, because if I said no, she'd say I was lying, and if I said yes she'd be mad at me, to I told her 'Did you just combust? Because you're HOT!' and she slapped me and said that I was an immature kid and that she was leaving me and taking all the food and I don't know what to do!"

"And I'm supposed to?"

"Yeah! I mean, you have all those Batingency Plans!"

"And you think that there is one to help you?"

"Remember that time that I kinda broke into your room to look through the Batbook? I was looking for something to help me with a similar problem then. Luckily, she forgot our fight after seeing me strung up like a chicken. And I found it! Batingency Plan 25!"

"And you expect me to help you because?"

"You're my bro?"

Nightwing sighed, then reached into his pocket. However, he wasn't fast enough.

_**Recognized: Artemis B07**_

"Wally!" Artemis' voice rang out through the mountain.

"Shoot," Wally said, preparing to run, only to find her in the doorway with her bow and quiver.

He tried to cower behind his ex-teammates, but she managed to keep her arrows set on him.

"How could you?" she screeched.

"What did I do?" he moaned.

"The theater!"

"That was today?"

"I've only reminded you for the past week!"

Nightwing turned to his hiding companion. "Run."

He threw down a gas pellet, allowing the teens to escape, but Artemis' wrath focused on the zipping speedster. She chased him through the mountain, using him as target practice.

"I'm sorry!" Wally kept repeating.

After a half hour, Nightwing dropped from the ceiling upside down. "I think she's cooled off enough now."

He handed Wally something. "That's Batingency Plan 25. Good luck."

Then he pulled himself back up into the rafters. Artemis entered the room. Wally ran over and handed her the item. She looked down at it, then at him, anger gone.

"Thanks Wally! I've been wanting some chocolate ice cream all day!"

"How about we go home and watch a movie, your choice."

"Sounds great!

The two walked off, hand in hand. Behind them, the teens were collecting arrows from around the Mountain. Nightwing mentally added chocolate ice cream to his list of things to get. Who knows when you're going to need Batingency Plan 25?

* * *

**And now everyone knows why Wally constantly needs Batingency Plan 25. And for all those who wanted to hear about when Nightwing was high, that was Batingency Plan 15.**

**-Shadow**


	33. Number 33

**Batingency Plans**

**#33**

It was that time of year again, the day that Nightwing's parents died. M'gann and Connor didn't know exactly why this day was so bad for him, but they knew it was best to stay out of his way. So, they decided to take a team bonding trip.

La'gaan was in Atlantis, so he couldn't come. Mal couldn't come, he had a family thing to got to. Jaime opted out, he had to help his mom. That left the two with Gar, Karen, Cassie, Barbara, and Bart.

They all grabbed motorcycles, strapped what they needed to the backs and took off. They went to a campground right outside of Happy Harbor, which was located deep in the woods.

There were three tents, two for the girls and one for the boys. Karen and M'gann were able to set up their tent quickly. Bart set the boys up using his super speed. It was Cassie that was having trouble.

Barbara was setting it up carefully, but Cassie wanted to help, and she was a little clumsy. The pegs were bent, and the tent was twisted into an unrecognizable shape.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she said, trying to fix it.

Barbara pushed her away gently. "Don't worry about it."

She pulled extra tent pegs out of her belt, and fixed the tent. M'gann levitated some wood into the fire pit Connor had just made. Barbara pulled out a lighter and got a campfire started. They all sat around it and started joking and talking. The scene was picturesque.

The trouble started when they decided to make supper. M'gann had recently become a vegetarian because she hated the idea of hurting little animals just to eat them. So, it was hotdogs for everyone, but she roasted some vegetables.

A rustle was heard in the brush.

Everyone disregarded it as a normal woodsy sound. The team quickly finished off their hotdogs, and started making s'mores. M'gann took longer to finish cooking her vegetables, and was just setting into them as everyone else started tearing into their s'mores.

They were now surrounded by rustles.

A small red object rolled out of the brush. Connor picked it up. It was a tomato. He looked at it inquisitively.

"What's going o-" was all he managed to get out before the tomato bit his finger.

He shook it off into the woods, and the first wave of vegetables came out. They had no eyes, only a mouth with large teeth. It wasn't apparent how they moved about, but they managed. The vegetables attacked the teens with a vengeance.

M'gann seemed to be the target, as all the vegetables started attacking her. She screeched, and flew into the air, sending hundreds of vegetables away. The rest of the teens were fighting them off, except for Barbara who had climbed a tree. She was rifling through her utility belt.

"Quick! Everyone climb a tree!" she yelled, pulling something out of the belt.

Connor jumped up to the top of the tree and hung there like King Kong. Gar changed into a monkey and climbed up a tree. M'gann levitated higher. Karen climbed the tree and sat next to Barbara, and Bart ran up the side of a tree. Cassie flew high above the trees.

"I never thought I'd have to use this…" Barbara said.

She threw the item down and released a cloud of noxious plant killer. The vegetables, as well as the grass and brush, died instantly. The teens slipped down from their trees to the ground. There they stood in a circle.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked.

"Batingency Plan 33. It's to be used when attacked by vegetables," Barbara replied.

"Wait, why does Batman have a plan for that?" Karen asked.

"He has plans for everything," Connor said.

"Yeah, we went through quite a few Batingency Plans before you guys joined," M'gann added.

They decided to survey the campsite. The vegetables had stomped out the fire, and the tents were destroyed. The food was scattered and unedible. In fact, the only thing left untouched seemed to be the bikes.

" So, what do we do now?" Gar asked.

"I guess we go home. I'm sure Nightwing won't mind, the day's almost over," Barbara said.

And with that they packed up and went home.

* * *

**So, this one is the only one that's going to be out of order in the general timeline. This happened before number 8, and is why the rest of the Team came home. (I did mention an incident with vegetables. :D)**

**-Shadow**


	34. Number 43

**Batingency Plans**

**#43**

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin were placed in different rafters across the large room, ready to provide backup if need be. They were Beta team.

Alpha was everyone else, and they were working to destroy a machine that the Ultrahumanite had built. No one knew what it was for, but he was threatening to shoot the White House with it, so it had to be bad.

Right now, they were disabling the machine. Bumble Bee was working on the wires, trying to understand what it did and see how hard it would be to build it again. Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Impulse were standing guard. This might sound like overkill, but tey wanted to cover all their bases so that they didn't have any trouble.

"Superboy, I can't tell what this is. I'm going to take scans of it then you need to destroy it," Bumble Bee said, scanning the machine.

Superboy nodded. That's when the Ultrahumanite and several of his minions entered the room. Alpha began to fight them, and the Ultrahumanite ran straight for the machine. He reached it and batted Bumble Bee away. Miss Martian contacted Beta squad for backup. The thugs forced the teens together in the middle of the room, and the Ultrahumanite shot them with the machine.

There were no ill effects, so they fought on. Superboy smashed the machine and threw the Ultrahumanite against the wall. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin came rushing in, and soon the thugs were taken care of.

The Team left, happy to have gotten through another mission successfully.

Back at the Mountain, those who had been in Alpha squad had started acting strange. They would see things that weren't really there. They would randomly start humming, then giggling. It was starting to get a bit unnerving.

Nightwing called them into the mission room to see what was going on. They tried to be serious, but having them all together seemed to only intensify their problems. It was Garfield that started what happened next, though.

"_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,__  
__With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.__  
__La'gaan calls you, you answer quite slowly,__  
__A girl with kaleidoscope eyes,"_ he sang slowly.

The others picked it up, and soon they were all singing and dancing along.

_"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,__  
__Towering over your head.__  
__Look for Cassie with the sun in her eyes,__  
__And she's gone,"_ M'gann sang, floating in the air.

They all gathered in a circle and threw their hands up, dancing and twirling. Meanwhile, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing, the only ones not infected, glanced at each other.

"Batingency Plan 43?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing nodded and they all pulled out matching cameras to record their teammates._  
_

"_Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Ah... Ah..." _Cassie sang.

_"Follow M'gann down to a bridge by a fountain, _

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies._

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,__  
__That grow so incredibly high," _La'gaan sang, grabbing M'gann's hands and swinging them.

_"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,__  
__Waiting to take you away.__  
__Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,__  
__And you're gone," _Connor and Bart sang together.

_"Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Ah... Ah..." _they all joined in this time, with sparing moves that had taken a more artistic edge.

_"Picture yourself on a train in a station,__  
__With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.__  
__Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,__  
__The girl with kaleidoscope eyes," _Karen and Jaime harmonized.

_"Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Karen in the sky with diamonds,__  
__Ah... Ah..."_ they finished up, and then collapsed, lying on their backs, looking at the ceiling.

Bart suddenly got up, and shook his head. He sped over to the three Bats who were putting their cameras up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Seems to be an effect from the ray you were shot with," Nightwing said. "But it apparently wears off."

"So we're cancelling part 2 of Batingency Plan 43?" Robin asked.

"I guess so," Batgirl said, preparing to leave.

The rest of the teens, still under the influence of the ray, sat in a circle and started singing again.

"_You know you love me,"_ M'gann started.

"_I know you care," _La'gaan added.

_"Just shout whenever," _Connor said, pointing to his ear.

"_And I'll be there," _Cassie said.

_"You are my love," _Karen sang.

"_You are my heart," _Jaime continued.

_"And we will never ever ever be apart,"_ they sang together, forming a group hug.

"On second thought, it can't wait," Batgirl said.

"Agreed," Nightwing replied taking blood samples with which to form an antidote and dropping gas pellets to knock them out.

* * *

**I don't own _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds _by the Beatles, or _Baby _by Justin Beiber. This was definitely a strange one... I don't know what happened. And Ash and I separated she has her own account where she's going to be posting her stories. There's a link on my profile if you want to check her out. That's all for today!**

**-Shadow**


	35. Number 12

**Batingency Plans**

**#12**

Another weekend, another mission. This time, it had been against Klarion, and had led to some unexpected chaos.

Zatanna had joined them on the fight. While she, Batgirl, Superboy, Blue Beetle, and Wondergirl had attacked Klarion, Impulse took care of his cat. Then formed Alpha squad. Meanwhile, Nightwing, Bumble Bee, and Robin, as Beta squad, were getting intel from the computer where Klarion had been staying. It had plans that Ivo had sent him for some mish mashed science magic weapon. Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and Beast Boy were in the bioship monitoring the perimeter. They formed Gamma squad.

Inside, Beta was finishing the download of the plans and deleting them off the computer, when the fight crashed through the wall. Suddenly, the three were thrown into the fight. Klarion forced them together and cast a quick spell. Nothing happened.

"That should be fun later!" Klarion laughed.

That was when three bats sent batarangs towards the cat, hitting it simultaneously and banishing Klarion from this world for a time.

"What was that all about?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard anything resembling that spell before," Zatanna said. "I'll do some research when we get back."

The Team trudged into the bioship and started heading home. About halfway back, the ones who had had the spell cast on them started acting funny.

Barbara started having trouble seeing. Zatanna had a craving for carrots. Jaime just wanted to take a nap. Cassie's hair started changing color, growing darker. When they mentioned it, Bart started laughing and ended up barking instead. Karen complained that it was too hot. Connor wanted bananas. Robin tried to talk, but slurred his 's'es. Nightwing got a predatory glint in his eye.

All at once, they collapsed to the floor and undertook a drastic change. It left M'gann, La'gaan, and Gar completely shocked.

Nightwing shrunk and his arms grew feathers. A beak sprouted, and his feet turned into talons. He had become a black hawk.

Connor grew a bit. Hair covered his entire body. His skull elongated a bit, and his toes became more fingerlike. He had changed into something he hated. He was a gorilla.

Karen shrunk like Nightwing, growing slick black and whit feathers. She had turned into a penguin.

Robin curled in on himself, his skin sprouting red and black scales. He grew fangs, and his eyes turned into small slits. He was a snake.

Bart shrunk as well, fur covering him. He ended up on all fours as a cute, white, hyperactive puppy.

Jaime had taken off the armor when he got on the bioship, and the scarab was resisting the change that was taking over his host's body. But never the less, Jaime became a small black cat with a strange blue gray scarab shape on his back.

Cassie grew like Connor, her newly darkened hair seeming to take over her body. She collapsed on all fours as a brown bear.

Barbara shrunk, growing into a small, black, furry mammal. She stretched her wings, and found she couldn't see around the ship very well anymore. She was a literal bat now.

Zatanna, being magic, resisted the change the longest. But she too shrunk, becoming covered in white fur with long ears. She was now a little rabbit, and she fully understood the irony.

Now that all their friends had changed like this, M'gann, La'gaan, and Gar had no idea what to do. Forget Young Justice, they were more like the Super Zoo.

Back at the Mountain, Batman was waiting to hear about the mission. He wouldn't let anyone know it, but even after five years he was worried about them. What even he didn't expect was herd that came out of the bioship.

M'gann and La'gaan pushed the group of animals out while Beast Boy transformed to try and encourage the animals to get out of the ship. Batman stood there, his poker face hiding the fact that he was shocked.

"Miss Martian, report."

"Alpha and Beta squads were hit with a spell from Klarion. Nothing happened until we were about half way back to the Mountain, when they turned into animals."

"Can you reach them mentally?"

"Hello M'gann! I can try."

Her eyes turned green and she started to float a little as she ented the minds of the animals. About a minute later, she returned to normal.

"They're still there, but the animal instincts are overpowering them a bit."

"Keep them together."

Batman went to leave, and was joined by a hawk, a bat, and a snake. He guessed that these were his kids. "Stay here. I'm going to use Batingency Plan 12."

The animals attempted to nod, then joined their teammates. Batman left the room, and took a quick trip to the Batcave. In the great Batvault sat a small bag of magic powder that Dick had inherited upon the death of his parents. It was only used for the most severe circumstances, and with Dr. Fate unreachable, their only hope.

He placed the bag in one of the pockets of his belt and hurried back to the Mountain. Inside, it was chaos. A gorilla was sulking in the corner, snapping at anyone who got too close. The hawk flying around with different smaller animals. The snake, rabbit, and cat were sitting near where the hawk would land waiting for him to pick them up. The bat was hiding in the shadows. The bear was trying to fix a broken table and sofa. A penguin was frolicking in a pile of ice on the floor. There were several shredded pillows on the floor, most likely the work of the puppy that Gar was entertaining. M'gaan and La'gaan were attempting to clean things up, and make sure everyone was being safe, but were failing greatly.

Batman walked in silently. He started with the bear, sprinkling a little dust on it. Seconds later, it was Cassie again. She and the other three who weren't affected started rounding up the animals and sprinkling the powder on them. Soon all the animals were changed back into humans/aliens.

Except for one.

Nightwing, the hawk, had disappeared. Batman knew his son wouldn't want to be changed back, he had always wanted to fly. The rest of the teens, not noticing their leader was missing (he'd have to work with them on that later) went to go get pizza. Batman stood in the middle of the room, alone.

A few minutes later, the hawk landed on Batman's shoulder. "I know you don't want to give it up, but they need you."

Batman sprinkled the powder on Nightwing, and soon he was himself again.

"I'm going to skip the pizza. Let's go to that little diner and get some pie," Batman said, walking off.

Nightwing followed. Even though he had to give up his wings, at least he had his father.

* * *

**What would we do without magic gypsy dust? **

**-Shadow**


	36. Number 18

**Batingency Plans**

**#18**

Kobra had once again reared his ugly head. He was creating a large ruckus in the middle of Africa, which the Team was now preparing to investigate. Apparently, there was a tomb under the ground with ancient artifacts that were sacred, and he wanted them. What was worse is that the artifacts were endowed with an ancient magic, which could cause the end of the world.

Then there was another problem. All the drilling had caused a stampede of rhinos towards a large village. The Team had to stop Kobra, and save the village. But, at the pace the animals were moving, they weren't sure they could evacuate in time.

In the mission room in Mt. Justice, Nightwing was going over the plan.

"Superboy will be heading Alpha squad with Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Bumble Bee. You'll keep Kobra from getting into the tomb. I'll head Beta squad with Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl. We're going to be evacuating the village."

"What are we doing?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"You're going to be using Batingency Plan 18 to try and divert the animals. Miss Martian will head the squad, and it will include Wolf and a couple members of the Bat team."

The Team looked at each other inquisitively. There were no other members of the Bat team that they knew of. Even Batgirl and Robin were wondering what Nightwing was talking about.

He grinned, walking over to the Zeta beam and typing a few commands into the computer. It fired up, the computer bringing in Nightwing's help.

_**Authorization: Nightwing B01.**_

And excited woof was heard as a large black dog came racing into the Mountain. It wore a tiny cowl that went around its ears (which stood straight up) and covered its eyes with white lenses. A cape was attached to the cowl, and it fluttered as the dog ran. A black collar was around his neck with a small yellow Batsymbol. On the dogs back was a black cat with a small domino mask and a black collar with a blue Batsymbol.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Ace the Bathound and Ninja the Batcat. They've trained for years with Batman and me to be crime fighters. They usually handle small crime in Gotham, but I thought that they would work well for this mission."

"You're joking, right?" Lagoon Boy asked. "They're animals. How are they supposed to stop a stampede?"

Nightwing glared at him. "This is not up for debate. Miss Martian, ready the Bioship. We're leaving immediately."

The Team, partially skeptical of Nightwing's plan, loaded into the Bioship and the Supercycle, then took off towards Africa. When they arrived, Alpha was dropped off where Kobra was operating, while the rest headed towards the village. Miss Martian gave the controls to Nightwing, then levitated Gamma squad to the ground in front of the stampede. Nightwing took Beta and started evacuating the village.

Ace and Wolf worked together as a seamless team. They ran with the lead members of the stampede, nipping and pushing them aside. Beast Boy and Ninja followed alongside, preventing any from straying too far from the pack. Miss Martian flew overhead, helping out wherever she could.

At the site of the tomb, Alpha squad was busy taking out crazed Kobra cultists as they fought to get to the boss himself. Robin and Lagoon Boy worked together, sending the cult members into sweet unconsciousness. Bumble Bee disabled the drill. Superboy went straight for Kobra, who found fighting Superboy a waste of his time. It didn't take them long, however, to defeat the cult. Kobra did get away, though. The teens spread out to search for him. He couldn't get away again.

In the village, Nightwing was herding the last few villagers out. Wondergirl came flying his way with a few more, and Batgirl was carrying a young child. He looked out over the desert, waiting for some sign that Batingency Plan 18 had worked, or that the village was going to be destroyed.

_Nightwing? _He heard mentally.

_Miss Martian, did you succeed?_

_Yes. The stampede was averted. We'll rendez-vous with Alpha squad to see if they need any help there._

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about any longer.

"All right, the stampede has been diverted. You can all return to your homes now."

The people cheered and thanked him as they filed back into the village. He rounded up Beta squad in the Bioship, and flew them over the desert to the tomb where the rest of the Team was searching for Kobra. There was a lot of debris and unconscious cultists lying around, so Nightwing directed them into two teams to tie up the villainous people and search for Kobra.

A few minutes later, Ace suddenly stood straight up, and started running at where the drill had been operating, Ninja at his side. Nightwing noticed, and ran after them. There, Kobra was attempting to fix the drill so he could at last enter the tomb.

"Good work," Nightwing said to the two animals.

They arrested Kobra and went home.

"I've changed my mind," Lagoon Boy said once they were back at the Mountain. "Ace and Ninja are great crime fighters. Can they join the Team, you know, like Wolf did?"

Everyone laughed, and from that day on, Ace and Ninja were unofficial members of the Young Justice Team.

* * *

**Grrrrr... I don't like the ending. Way to fluffy. But I'm in an animal mood, so I guess it should be fluffy. See ya next time.**

**-Shadow**


	37. Number 37

**Batingency Plans**

**#37**

It was almost morning. In Wayne Manor, Tim Drake and Dick Greyson slept calmly sprawled on the sofa in front of the TV. Below, Batman was finishing up a report on the mission they had undertaken that night.

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing had broken up a meeting of all the major mob bosses as they argued over a shipment of guns. It hadn't taken long to get them all in jail, but making sure there was enough evidence for the police to keep them there had taken longer. That's why it was four in the morning and he was still finishing up reports.

A cup of coffee sat beside him, it was the only thing keeping him going. A sudden noise blared through the Batcave indicating an emergency situation. He pulled up the security details and found that someone was attempting to hack the Batcomputer.

No one hacked the Batcomputer.

He pulled out his communicator and buzzed Dick. "Batingency Plan 37."

Less than a minute later, Tim and Dick were running down the stairs to the Batcave.

"What's going on?" the two chimed together.

"We've got a hacker. They're attempting to get through the firewall, but we're going to stop them. Dick, reinforce the walls. I'm going to trace him and cause h-e-double tooth picks with his system. Tim, once I find out who he is, run some background checks."

Tim and Dick nodded, then got straight to work. Dick put on his glove and pulled up his holographic computer. He connected to the Batcomputer and reinforced the firewall that was being attacked. After that was done, he checked all the other places where they could sneak around and break in. Luckily, though their hacker was crafty, he wasn't smart enough to try and attack from multiple fronts.

Tim sat back, munching on a sandwich. He didn't have anything to do until Batman traced the hacker.

Batman sat at the Batcomputer, following the hacker's stream of data like a lifeline. It took a while, whoever it was had rerouted their data through several places, but after a bit, he had it.

"Tim, run a check on Jarrod Zeheim," he growled.

Tim got straight to work, looking up all known information on him.

"He's a college student who goes to Marion University, majoring in technology. He lives in a small apartment by himself. There's no criminal record, but his brother was reported missing the day before he left for college. He was never found," Tim said.

"Good work. Do you have an address?" Batman asked.

Tim nodded. "Good. Suit up. Robin and Nightwing are going to make a visit to this hacker."

A few minutes later, two motorcycles screeched out of the Batcave towards the unsuspecting Jarrod Zeheim. Meanwhile, Batman was using the wireless internet connection in his home to cause havoc.

Zeheim, being a technology major, had created several devices that ran off his computer to do daily tasks. He connected to the microwave, the lights, the radio, the television, and even the toilet. Batman felt himself begin to smile a little. This was going to be fun.

Nightwing radioed him to say they had arrived and would proceed into the apartment. Batman replied with a slightly devious plan to take care of Mr. Zeheim. Nightwing felt himself grinning wildly as he explained the plan to Robin.

In Zeheim's apartment, he was still hacking the same system. It was tough work, which meant that whatever was on it was good stuff. He was startled out of his typing when ominous music started playing from his radio. He turned towards it, confused. He could only turn his radio on by computer, and his walls were unhackable. Then, the lights went out.

A loud bang came from the living room, Nightwing and Robin had arrived. Zeheim, seeing who it was, shrunk back in fear.

"What's going on? Isn't breaking and entering illegal?" he squeaked.

"Not if there's a criminal inside," Nightwing said, shadows casting an evil look on his face.

Zeheim ran away, to the kitchen. Inside, the microwave started up, playing two notes over and over again.

_Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun…_

Nightwing cackled, something Robin had never been able to accomplish. It sent shivers down Zeheim's spine as he fled the kitchen and locked himself in the bathroom. Nightwing and Robin returned to the living room, knowing that what happened next would drive him right into their hands.

Behind Zeheim, the toilet started shaking slightly. He turned around to see it start spurting water everywhere. And that was a really bad thing for him, seeing as he was trying to save water and only flushed after doing a number 2.

So, smelling like toilet water and urine, he ran into the living room, where Batman had taken control of his TV and was broadcasting directly to him.

"You will cease hacking permanently, or there shall be dire consequences," Batman said.

The TV turned off, leaving Zeheim shaking in his boots.

"But how did you know?" he cried out.

"Wherever there is a criminal, there is a Bat," Robin replied.

"Please," he whimpered. "Leave me alone. I promise not to hack anymore. Just don't kill me?"

"Kill you? Who said anything about killing you?" Nightwing laughed. "It's much more fun to cause you eternal pain."

Zeheim lost control of his bladder, a wet spot appearing on the front of his jeans.

Robin snickered. "Fine, we'll let you go, but remember your promise."

Robin and Nightwing left a very relieved Zeheim alone in his apartment. The hacker cleaned himself up, then managed to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream caused by something one of his friends had slipped into his drink earlier that night.

He returned to his computer, planning to finish hacking that system. Instead, he reeled backwards, tipping his chair and falling to the floor. On the screen it had three words that he knew he would never be able to get rid of.

Batman knows all.

* * *

**I was debating on whether to post this today or not, but since I'm ahead I decided to go ahead. **

**Happy Presidents Day!**

**-Shadow**


	38. Number 7

**Batingency Plans**

**#7**

Professor Ivo cackled maniacally as he threw the final switch. Soon he would be rid of these troublesome teens forever!

"Not so fast, Ivo," a voice came from beside him.

He turned just in time to get two boots in the face. Nightwing let go of the wire he had used to swing over to the scientist, and got to work freeing the rest of the Young Justice team from an incredibly durable cage. It didn't help that they were gassed before being put in the cage and were just now waking up.

"I called Batman to come get Ivo. Let's go," Nightwing said, swinging an unconscious Beast Boy over his shoulder and leading them towards the door.

"No! You will never escape the wrath of Professor Ivo!" Ivo climbed to his feet yelling.

He pulled out a remote and pressed a big red button on it, opening several slats in the wall. M.O.N.Q.I.s poured through them, attacking the semiconscious teens.

"I hate monkeys!" Superboy yelled, smashing several of them.

They set Beast Boy, Robin, Bumble Bee, Wondergirl, and Lagoon Boy in the middle of the circle as they were still unconscious. Though the others were woozy, they fought to protect their friends. Nightwing took it on himself to protect them all, and was moving silently around the room, escrima sticks twirling as he took out hundreds of M.O.N.Q.I.s.

But it wasn't enough. There were thousands of robots, and only six of them. They were soon over powered, ending up in a pile on top of their unconscious teammates. Soon, only Nightwing was left destroying the M.O.N.Q.I.s. That ended when one of them managed to hit him in the chest with its laser.

He fell back, slamming against the wall and sliding out of consciousness. Those in the pile were starting to stir, so Ivo ordered the M.O.N.Q.I.s to throw them in a portal his machine had conjured up.

"So long kiddies! Time to take over the world!" Ivo yelled after them.

-Break-

It was a calm, beautiful day in Jump City, for once. The Teen Titans were hanging out at their favorite (also the only) pizza shop in town. They were digging into an extra cheesy pepperoni pizza when a brilliant white light appeared in the center of town. Silhouettes appeared through the white, falling to the ground. Then a strange thing happened. The portal started closing, but things started being pulled towards it. Buildings cracked and lightposts were pulled out of the ground. Civillians ran, though the sucking power didn't seem to affect them. Finally, the light disappeared, and the only thing left was a group of teenagers, slowly pulling themselves to their feet.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and the group jumped off the balcony to the street below.

The other teens noticed their approach, and tensed, surrounding a still fallen member of their group. As the Teen Titans grew closer, they noticed that the teens had a green boy in their group, and a boy in a costume similar to Robin's. The Titans slowed in their approach, coming to a stop in front of the other teens.

"Man, I'm really not feeling the aster," the one on the ground said, getting up slowly.

He had a black suit, with a blue bird stretching across it. Starfire's eyes widened, she recognized him from her trip to the future.

"So, what's up?" the guy continued.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm Nightwing, and this is my team," he replied. "Now, you look like a Robin, so I guess you'll know where Batman is."

Robin glared at him. "He's in Gotham, where else would he be?"

"Good, I was afraid he might be off-world. Now, we need to see him, so lead on."

"I'm not going anywhere near that man."

"Fine, we'll find him ourselves."

He started to lead his group away, but was stopped by the Titans.

"You're not going anywhere," Cyborg said.

"Whatever brought you here destroyed part of our city. You aren't leaving until I say you can," Robin said.

"Yeah, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Beast Boy said, confused.

"Oh! Pick me!," the green boy said.

"Beast Boy, I don't think you're going to be the best one to tell the story," Nightwing said.

"But I'm Beast Boy! How can he be Beast Boy too?" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't want to do this, but Batingency Plan 7," Nightwing said, looking straight at Robin.

"You think that's what happened?" the girl dressed like Batman said.

"Cool! I've never been to an alternate dimension before!" the other Robin said.

Robin sighed. "Come on, we've got to take them to Batman."

The Titans looked at him, confused by his sudden change of heart.

"Yo, I thought you didn't like talking to the Bat," Cyborg said.

"Yes, friend Robin. You told us he was a pompous jerk," Starfire said.

"It's Batingency Plan 7. There's no way to get around it."

Robin led the Titans and the other teens to the Tower. There he called Batman and then went to sit grumpily on the couch. The Titans fanned out to talk to the Team, who were standing in a tight group together.

"What's wrong with him?" Nightwing asked Starfire, who he had been talking to.

"There is nothing wrong with him, he is very quiet and angry, though."

"Hey Robin!" Nightwing yelled across the room. "What's wrong? Are you not whelmed or something? Try feelin' the aster sometimes!"

All he got back was a glare.

"Nice try, man," Cyborg said. "But he's in a perpetual bad mood."

"He wasn't always like that," Nightwing said.

"Really? How do you know?" Beast Boy came up.

Everyone turned their attention to Nightwing. "'Cause he's me."

"No way!" Impulse said, zipping over to Robin. "I never thought I'd get to meet you, much less two of you!"

"If you're me," Robin said, getting off the couch and walking towards Nightwing. "How come you're still close to Bats?"

"It took a bit of work, and Tim over there, but we got over that fight. Trust me, you'll find out that he was being an idiot sooner or later. And the welcome home cookies are awesome."

Robin looked like he was about to speak when a black figure strode through the doorway.

"Hey Bats!" Nightwing said cheerily.

Everyone else shrunk away from the dark figure, even Batgirl and the Robins.

"We'll have you home soon," was all he got as a response.

They went to where the original rift had occurred and Batman started taking readings. Nightwing tried to help, but was pushed away.

"Hey guys, wanna see a trick?" he asked the gathered teens.

He heard a chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure'. Embracing the performer in him, he had Starfire fly him to the top of the tallest building around. He got a running start, and jumped off, completing a quintuple flip before sending out his grappling gun to catch himself. He was pulled back into the sky, where he pushed off the nearest building and somersaulted into the air. He sent out another wire to slow his decent, and swung over the crowd that was gathering. He pulled off a few more flips and daring moves before landing safely on the ground.

"That's it, older Robin is really cool!" Cyborg said.

Everyone agreed, except for Robin. Nightwing was destroying the tough ninja persona he had built up. And it made him jealous to see everyone talking about how great he was. He was going to put on a performance of his own when the bright white light reappeared. This time, someone stepped through it.

"I got your message, Nightwing. Go through the portal, I expect a report tomorrow," Batman, who had just arrived, said.

The other Batman glared at him as the teens said goodbye and went home.

"I would have gotten them home safely," he said.

"But I did it first," the other Batman said.

Nightwing whispered something in his Batman's ear before heading through the portal. It caused Batman to go over to the other and slap him hard across the face.

"You're going to start being a father to that boy, or I'm coming back to teach you how to be a good father."

He started to walk away as the other Batman glared at him. Before he stepped through the portal, he turned to look at Batman.

"And not even Reginald will be able to protect you from me."

And then they were gone.

* * *

**So, I'm sick. That means, instead of writing a chapter for Before the Plans, you get a chapter I wrote a few days ago and was holding for next week. I'll try and write a new chapter over the weekend, if I feel better.**

**On a completely different note, check out my new role playing forum, Young Justice: A Miscellaneous Assortment. I keep getting frustrated with role plays, as they either die or become so large you're ignored. So, I made my own. Join if you want, if you don't I won't hold it against you.**

**Happy Humble Day!**

**-Shadow**


	39. Number 47

**Batingency Plans**

**#47**

Nightwing stood in the Mountain, hard at work on upgrading the security. Behind him, the Zeta tube flared to life.

"_**Recognized: Kid Flash B02, Artemis B07, Batgirl B10**_**,**" the computer said.

Nightwing turned around, surprised to hear who was coming in. "What brings you guys here?"

"It's your birthday, dude!" Wally said. "That means it's time for an incredibly awesome dance party!"

"I tried to dissuade him, but he's set on a party," Artemis said, smiling.

"You know, Batman made a Batingency Plan in case we threw a party again," Nightwing said.

"Well, what's he going to do?" Wally asked.

Nightwing explained it to them. "Do you still think a party's worth it?"

The three thought about it very seriously. Then Wally nodded. "Yes. If it's anything like the last one, it's worth it."

Nightwing was sent out of the Mountain for a few hours while they decorated. It didn't take long for them to set up a full party. M'gann helped out and baked a cake. Connor got the newbies to pitch in and pull out the lighted dance floor. Sphere turned into some mega sized speakers.

Presents were loaded onto a table. Somehow, word had gotten around weeks before that Nightwing's birthday was coming up, and everyone had gone crazy trying to find stuff for him.

When he returned a few hours later, Nightwing was shocked to see the miles of streamers, hundreds of balloons, and even a few fog machines.

"Well, if we're going to suffer for a dance party, we might as well go all out," Wally said, zipping up to him.

"Sounds fun," Nightwing said, smiling.

Out on the dance floor, Cassie, Artemis, and M'gann were dancing crazily. Jaime was arguing with himself in the corner, and Barbara was messing with a karaoke system next to the sphere-speakers.

The Team ended up dancing the night away. The night ended up with them all passed out on the dance floor, one on top of the other.

That was how Batman found them the next morning. The Mountain was a wreck. There were streamers and half deflated balloons everywhere. Silly string had solidified on the walls; plastic cups leaking suspicious liquid lie everywhere, and torn bits of fabric were strewn around the floor. Birdarangs, blue staples, cutlery, Wingdings, and arrows stuck out of a picture of the League, apparently having been used as target practice.

Batman was not pleased.

"Nightwing," he growled.

Under the pile of bodies, movement was seen as Nightwing struggled to free himself. "Yeah Batman?"

"Batingency Plan 47. If it's not carried out to my expectations, I'll be forced to take you all to the Cabin."

Nightwing gulped. "Yes sir."

Batman nodded and left. A few minutes later, everyone was up, nervous as to what would happen next.

"Batingency Plan 47 is a punishment if anyone disobeys Batman's rules. We all have done so by having a dance party in the Mountain. Therefore, we have to follow Batingency Plan 47," Nightwing said. "You'll find the appropriate attire in each of your rooms. Put it on, and meet back here for further instructions."

Everyone split to do what they were told. No one wanted to mess with Batman. In each of their rooms, they found an outfit that was horrid to say the least. They all filed into the main room as soon as they had changed.

It took a lot for them not to laugh at each other. All the boys were in skimpy maid costumes, and all the girls were in baggy orange jumpsuits.

"Aww," Wally broke the silence. "How come Nightwing looks better in this than I do?"

"That's because he's a hot ninja," Artemis said. "Sorry babe."

Everyone burst into laughter. "I know this isn't supposed to be funny," Barbara said. "But it just is!"

"All right everyone," Nightwing said. "We need to get down to business."

It took a bit for the laughter to die down, but soon enough it did. "Everyone grab a toothbrush."

"A toothbrush?" Connor said, confused.

Barbara and Robin reached into their belts and pulled out a few toothbrushes. Nightwing pulled some out as well and they passed them out to their teammates.

"I'm putting Barbara in charge here. I'm taking M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Connor, and Robin with me. Let's go."

Nightwing led the few he had chosen to the Zeta beam, while Barbara turned to her group.

"All right, we have to clean up everything from the party, then scrub the entire Mountain with toothbrushes. Any questions?"

A chorus of 'No.' was all that was heard before they started cleaning.

Nightwing's group arrived in the Batcave to the squeaking of bats as they were scared out of their guano. Nightwing led them past the trophy room to a group of black cars, motorcycles, boats, planes, and helicopters.

"Our job is to clean the Batfleet, the trophies, and the cave floor," Nightwing said.

"Actually," Batman said, entering the cave. "It's their job. I need you to update the Batcomputer's security."

"That's not fair!" Robin said.

"A virus got in and completely destroyed the Batcomputer's security. I'd fix it myself, but I'm supposed to be on duty up on the Watchtower."

The group sighed and started scrubbing. This was not going to be fun.

Batman smirked. He had completely destroyed the Batcomputer's security, so Nightwing would have to start from scratch. It wasn't going to be an easy job, but he had to make it into some sort of punishment. After all, it was Dick's birthday, and he didn't need as harsh a punishment as the rest of them.

He zeta'd to the Watchtower and pulled up security cameras, making sure he had plenty of pictures and video footage of the Team in their 'costumes'.

And no one disobeyed Batman ever again.

* * *

**Or at least until they got another crazy idea in their head. I hope y'all like this one, it was written for some friends of mine, ****GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion and Little Red Riding Brat. And, not to repeat myself, but join my forum, Young Justice: A Miscellaneous Assortment. It's fun to role play. We'd really like to have you join. **

**Happy Public Sleeping Day!**

**-Shadow**


	40. Number 11

**Batingency Plans**

**#11**

Another bomb blasted through a tiny village in Mexico. People huddled together, frightened by the sound and the debris flying through the air towards them. Parents held their children close as they awaited their demise.

Suddenly, a red ship appeared in the sky. It shot down the alien ship that was bombing the country and landed.

"Gamma has destroyed the invader. We are now landing to check for any civilian casualties," a boy in red said as he came out of the ship.

A blonde girl with bright silver bracelets followed him out. There was a green boy, and a blue armored figure came out last. The leader of the village walked over to the strange ship.

"Thank you for saving us," he said in halting English.

"No problem," the red boy said. "I'm Robin, and these are my teammates Wondergirl, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. We were going to check the village to see if there's anyone hurt."

"There is no one there, we are all here."

"Good. Do you have somewhere to stay while you rebuild?"

"No. We must get back to our village and see what we can salvage."

Robin looked at the decimated village. "We'll help you get a few buildings up."

"Thank you," the leader said. "We shall leave the children here with a few women, we do not want them to be harmed."

"If you want, I can provide extra protection."

"That would be most welcome."

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "We're using Batingency Plan 11. Got get the Batpets."

Beast Boy nodded and entered the ship. He came out with a big black dog, a small black cat, and a bright yellow bird.

"You are joking," the leader said.

"Sir, these animals have been trained for years to protect people. I believe they'll be a good distraction for the children."

"Fine, but I'm leaving some of my people as well."

Robin turned to the children who were gathered together in a circle. "Blue Beetle, can you translate?"

"Sure," Blue Beetle responded.

"Hello, we're going to help your parents, and these guys are going to watch you," Robin said with Blue Beetle translating. "Meet Ace, the Bathound, Ninja, the Batcat, and Reginald, the Batcanary."

Gamma squad and the villagers went to rebuild the village, and the Batpets did their job distracting the children from the recent trauma. The teens were able to get a few buildings up so the villagers would have someplace to stay while they rebuilt the rest of their village.

"All right, it's time to go," Robin said.

He whistled for the animals, and they followed him, the kids were sad to see them go, but were considerably calmer than they had been when the Team arrived.

On the ship, Beast Boy was playing with the animals. "So, Robin. Where'd you get all these cool animals?"

"There Bats. The dog is Batman's, the cat is Nightwing's, and the bird is Agent A's.

"Agent A?"

"You'll meet him one day."

They went home, happy to have helped to once again save the world.

* * *

**And here's another chapter! Sorry I didn't get anything up sooner, my computer's being glitchy. So, enjoy, and I'll post something else tomorrow.**

**-Shadow**

**(P.S. Join my forum, Young Justice: A Miscellaneous Assortment.)**


	41. Number 1

**Batingency Plans**

**#1**

Once again, it was time for the Gotham Charity Ball. Every year, they would hold the ball to raise money to help renovate parts of Gotham and fund halfway houses and the like. No one that went to the ball actually cared about any of this, they were just there for appearances sake.

Bruce Wayne was dressed in a nice tuxedo, with two blonde girls hanging on his arms. It was times like this he wished he had Dick with him. Dick was a natural show off, he loved having people hang around him, but alas, he was there no more.

As the night wore on, the people at the ball grew drunker, and nothing useful happened. Bruce was growing bored, but knew he couldn't leave. That was, until the Batsignal appeared in the sky. His phone vibrated, it was a text from Tim saying that he wasn't feeling well. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the ball.

He turned to the blondes who were giggling in a slightly drunken haze behind him. "Sorry girls, I've got to go home. My son's not feeling well."

Aw, Brucy, can't the butler guy take care of him? We want you to stay here," one of the girls slurred.

The other grabbed his arm and held onto him, "If you go, this party won't be any fun."

"Listen ladies, I really have to go," he tried to extract himself. "Maybe you should go talk to the mayor, he has some interesting ideas on creating a new mall in upper Gotham."

There was no such plan of course, but he really needed to leave. The girls squealed and left. Bruce started heading towards the door, where he knew Alfred would be waiting with a change of clothes.

"Bruce!" the mayor's wife intercepted him. "You can't be leaving already!"

"Sorry, but my son's sick, and I really need to go to take care of him. "

"That used to happen to little Billy all the time. But I learned that if you keep him on a strict diet and exercise regiment, then they do so much better. How much exercise does he get each week?"

"I don't know, a few hours."

"Oh, he needs much more than that! And you need to clean your house often, keep the germs away. Does he spend much time with other children?"

"Not really."

"Oh, good! Other children are teaming with disease. You really need to keep him isolated from all that. It'll do wonders for him!"

"Thanks for the advice, but I really do need to leave."

"All right Bruce, if you must."

He tried once again for the door, only to be met by the two blondes he had gotten rid of earlier.

"I can't believe you Bruce!" one said.

"Yeah, you like, lied to us!" the other added.

"Listen, I need to go."

The two girls stood there defiantly, refusing to let him through. He would have to resort to desperate measures, AKA, Batingency Plan 1.

"Ladies, I'm leaving. My son is much more important to me than your fakeness. You're both sluts, I'm not going to sleep with either of you, I'm not calling you after tonight, and tomorrow, I'll have someone else to drag with me to these stupid events. There are billions of women in the world, and you are at the bottom of the list of those I would willingly go out with. Now, I think that you should move out of my way, or I'm going through you."

The two girls looked at him shocked, then each slapped him as they stomped away. Bruce rubbed his cheeks. He was surprised that it hadn't ended worse than that. Last time he had had to use that plan, he had gotten a pointy heel in the groin.

He might have to change this plan.

He quickly left he ball, and got in the car that was waiting outside. He changed, then got out, ready to face whatever Gotham wanted to throw at him that night.

* * *

**I kinda had Bruce pull a Jack Sparrow move here. I love Pirates of the Caribbean. You know, I only planned for this to have at most 50 chapters. That means we only have 9 plans left. It's kinda sad thinking about that, especially seeing as I already have most of them written. See ya next time.**

**-Shadow**


	42. Number 49

**Batingency Plans**

**#49**

"Quickly Robin! Use Batingency Plan 49!" Batman yelled.

"You'll never take me alive!" Nightwing yelled at the two, dodging gas pellets and batarangs.

Nightwing ran out of the Batcave, and grabbed his motorcycle, which was parked at the entrance to the tunnel. He quickly started it and made his escape. He should have known it was a bad idea to come and visit Bruce.

He drove quickly through the twisted streets of Gotham, attempting to escape. A dark figure followed him, finally jumping in front of the motorcycle. Nightwing barely managed to stop in time.

"What are you doing, Batgirl?" he asked.

"Batingency Plan 49. You know what I have to do now."

"You don't have to do this, Batgirl."

"I'm sorry, 'Wing."

Behind him a gas pellet went off. Unprepared for it, he slumped forwards. Batman grabbed Nightwing and carried him to the nearby Batmobile.

"Take the motorcycle to the Batcave," he said to Batgirl.

"Of course," she replied. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be angry, but it's for the best."

Batman took Nightwing back to the Batcave and locked him into a metal chair. Cuffs covered his wrists and ankles, preventing his escape. The locks couldn't be picked, Batman himself had tried and failed to do so.

When Nightwing awoke, he saw a tray of sharp metal scissors sitting next to him. He screamed and started jerking around, trying to get away. He frantically tried to pick the locks to no avail. He was captured.

Batman entered the room, launching another frenzied escape attempt. "No! You can't do this Bruce!"

"Don't worry, Dick. Everything will be better soon."

Batman picked up a pair of scissors, and held them up to Nightwing's head. Nightwing shuddered and tried to pull away as Batman snapped the scissors shut. A lock of hair fell to the ground.

"No! My beautiful hair!" Nightwing yelled as Batman snipped more and more away.

"You've let it get too long. It's a detriment to your crime fighting skills, and it's too distinctive," Batman replied.

Nightwing was still now. He didn't want Batman to completely botch the haircut. About thirty minutes later, he was done. He unlocked the cuffs on the chair and Nightwing sprang from it. He dashed to a mirror in the Batcave and examined his decimated black locks.

Batman rolled his eyes at Nightwing's overreaction. "We're done here."

"I can't believe you cut my hair! I'm not thirteen anymore."

"I will cut your hair until you can learn to get it cut yourself."

Nightwing pouted and ran his hand through his shortened hair. "If I make sure to keep my hair cut, you promise not to use Batingency Plan 49 anymore."

Batman nodded. Of course, he still would use it on Tim, and possible Barbara if she did anything rash to her hair.

* * *

**We all knew Batman wouldn't let Nightwing go around for long with his hair super long. It's too bad, though. See ya next time!**

**-Shadow**

***Note: I changed the name of my forum if you're looking for it. It's now Young Justice: The Fortress of Friendship.**


	43. Number 27

**Batingency Plans**

**#27**

Tim grappled over the tall, iron gate. He snuck through the minefield of sensors hidden beneath the bright green lawn. He avoided detection by the security cameras that surrounded the house.

He swung into an open window and crouched silently on the rug. He glanced around, seeing no one around. Plastering himself against the wall, he slipped into the dark room entirely undetected.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he flipped on a lamp. Bruce wasn't going to kill him for staying out late tonight.

At least, that's what he thought.

He turned to get ready for bed and jumped sky high. Bruce was lounging on his bed, staring at him expectantly.

"Hi Bruce," Tim managed to squeak out.

"What did I tell you about staying out late?" Bruce started, standing up to leer over Tim. "Where were you? What were you doing? Why don't you listen to me?"

Tim broke in at this point. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting some kind of Spanish Inquisition when I did it."

The door burst open and three men in red outfits ran in. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

Bruce and Tim turned to look at the men. Tim was shocked. How had they gotten past security?

Bruce simply rolled his eyes. Not these jokers again. He thought he had made it clear last time that Batman was the law here, not the Spanish Inquisition.

The three men swarmed Tim, who was still slightly shocked. "Confess, or we will tie you to the rack!"

"Confess what?" Tim asked, confused.

The leader looked slightly confused as well. "Well, I don't know what you did wrong, just confess!"

Bruce slipped out. It was time for Batingency Plan 27.

"I don't have anything to confess!" Tim said.

The leader turned to one of his cronies. "Tie him to the rack!"

They produced a small dishwashing rack and some rope, and proceeded to tie him to it. "Now, confess!"

"You think tying me to a dishwashing rack will do anything?" Tim said, laughing at them.

He easily undid the knots and slipped out of the rack. The Spanish Inquisition looked shocked that he'd do such a thing, but the leader turned and once again ordered his minions to do as he said.

"Bring in the comfy chair!"

The two ran out and grabbed the comfy chair, then brought it back in. They made Tim sit on it and loomed over him.

"Confess!"

"Never!"

"Confess!"

"Make me!"

"Confess!"

"Batman!"

They turned to see Batman standing in the doorway. "What's going on here?"

"Mister Batman," the leader said, all three of them backing away. "We were just questioning the delinquent."

"I told you that you have no authority here."

"We know, but it's our job!"

"Now you're my job."

The three men ran away in terror with Batman following them. In the morning, Commissioner Gordon found three men in red suits tied upside down to a lamppost in front of the police station. A note from Batman was pinned to them.

When later asked what had happened that night, they merely shook their heads, and their eyes showed extreme terror.

Batman stood above a Spanish Inquisition-free Gotham. Batingency Plan 27 was a resounding success.

* * *

**Sorry, I went a little Monty Python there. I hope it turned out well, though. See ya next time.**

**-Shadow**


	44. Number 36

**Batingency Plans**

**#36**

Batgirl led the teens through the swift wind. A sandstorm was about to hit, and they needed to find a place to bunker down. After walking for what seemed like miles, they found a small shack.

The mission had seemed so simple. Just sneak into Bialya, check out a small campsite near the border that had soldiers, go home.

Instead, they got caught in a sandstorm. Batgirl led them into the shack, then down into the basement.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

She looked around to see Robin, Impulse, and Beast Boy. "Where's Bumble Bee?"

"Here," Bumble Bee said, clinging to the inside of Batgirl's cape.

She grew to normal size and they got ready to wait out the sandstorm. Robin and Batgirl produced silver sleeping bags, and they sat in a circle, telling stories and laughing.

Impulse was the first to complain about hunger. Everyone just ignored it. After the first day, though, when they were still trapped in the basement of the shack, everyone was feeling the hunger pains.

Robin looked at Batgirl. "Batingency Plan 36?"

Batgirl nodded and started pulling stuff out of her belt. Robin began to do the same. Everyone else was too busy talking and didn't notice.

Soon, Batgirl had a pot of stew boiling on a portable oven burner. Robin was in the middle of baking bread in a small oven. Everyone's conversations trailed off as they noticed the food before them.

Impulse and Beast Boy immediately dug into the bowls they were handed. Bumble Bee did after tasting a bit.

"Where did you guys get this food?" Beast Boy asked, licking the bowl clean.

"We carry it around with us," Batgirl said.

"Yep, Batingency Plan 36. You never know when you'll need some food," Robin added.

The teens accepted that and went on eating until all the food was gone. They slept in the basement one more night, and then were able to leave.

By that time, the soldiers had packed up and gone home, so they were unable to complete the mission. They went back home, somewhat glum from how things had turned out, but happy due to their full stomachs.

Batgirl made some great stew.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Can't wait 'til Monday, though! I've got a great chapter planned for you. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**-Shadow**


	45. Number 6

**Batingency Plans**

**# 6**

It was the day. The day came once a year. It was the day that Batingency Plan 6 would be put into use. It was April 1st.

He had been planning this day for months, and had the perfect plan for each of his teammates. Robin zeta'd over to the cave just after midnight. He knew everyone was asleep. He took his time setting up the pranks, and left for the Batcave before everyone woke up. It was best to watch his plans unfold far away.

-Too lazy to make a real break line.-

Artemis was the first to wake up. She normally didn't stay at the mountain, but her mom was bugging her about being antisocial. So she said she was having a sleepover with Megan and her mom shut up.

She checked the clock; it was 6:30. Man, she slept in. She was usually up by 5:30 or 6:00. Oh well. One day won't hurt.

Artemis rolled out of bed and went to get dressed. She planned on getting in a morning workout before breakfast, then heading home. She went to her closet and opened It to get out a t-shirt and some shorts, but what she found in her closet wasn't her work out clothes.

Her closet looked like a Barbie doll had thrown up in it. Everything was pink, her clothes, her shoes, there were even some pink purses in there. And every item of clothing was a dress, and every pair of shoes had heels. It was a nightmare.

She wasn't going to wear that. So, she turned to her dresser where she kept some older rattier clothing. But inside her dresser was pink lingerie, pink socks, and some pink skirts and blouses.

Why? Why would someone do this to her?

That's when she saw a note on her desk. She reached over, and grabbed it. When she read the words, her fists involuntarily clinched in anger.

_Artemis,_

_Happy April Fools Day! Stay traught._

_Robin_

Robin. That little ninja was dead!

Her scream of rage echoed throughout the cave. "ROBIN!"

-Another break line, still so lazy.—

Artemis' scream of rage woke up Connor, and made his ears ring slightly. What had made the archer so mad? Whatever. Time to get up anyways.

Connor sat up and got out of bed, only to feel pain? In his feet? He looked down and saw the floor was littered with small plastic blocks. He decided to ignore the blocks and headed to get a new shirt.

Bad idea. Each step he took sent new waves of pain running up his legs. What the heck were the monstrous blocks? He tried to pick one up, but found it glued to the floor. He was ready to rip someone's head off.

That's when he saw the note on the door. He walked over to grab the note- Ow. Ow. Ow.- and what he read made him want to kill a ninja.

_Connor,_

_Happy April Fools Day! Feelin' the aster?_

_Robin_

He couldn't believe Robin would do this to him. It wasn't funny at all. "ROBIN!"

- 'Nother break line.-

Megan woke up after hearing the two screams of rage. She had no idea what was going on, but it didn't sound nice. She left her room and went to the kitchen, thinking it would be a good idea to make everyone breakfast. Inside the kitchen, there was a box of her favorite cookie, Oreos, and a note.

The martian picked up the box of delicious sugary perfection, and the note. The note made her smile.

_Megan,_

_Happy April Fools Day! I thought I'd give you the day off. Enclosed is $50 so that you can buy everyone breakfast instead of cooking like you normally do. Enjoy the cookies!_

_Robin_

Robin was so nice, she was glad he was her teammate. Megan decided that before she went to get breakfast, she could have one Oreo. She opened the package and took one of the amazing cookies.

She grabbed the money and started out, the cookie in her hand. She bit into it, ready to experience the sweet creaminess she was used to, but instead found herself gagging. There was something wrong with the Oreo. It was not nice and sweet, it was minty and tasted somewhat like toothpaste. All she knew was that Oreo's were ruined for her now.

"Why Robin, why?"

-And cue KF-

Wally awoke to the smell of food. Everyone was already in the kitchen eating. Only, something was wrong. Megan was throwing Oreos, her favorite food, away. Artemis was wearing a pink skirt with a matching shirt. Connor was looking on the ground suspiciously and seemed to have a problem with his feet. Only Kaldur was acting normal.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Three people looked over at him with hateful expressions in their eyes. Kaldur spoke up. "It seems to have been a stressful morning for our teammates."

Then they explained what had happened. Wally tried to hold in the laughter, but failed. "Man, Robin is beast when it comes to April Fools day!"

"Aren't you worried he'll prank you?" said Connor.

"No, we gave that up years ago, after we nearly destroyed the Batcave."

Everyone went back to eating, light conversation littering the air. After everyone was done, they dispersed, but Wally was still hungry. So, he went to make himself something to eat.

But the cabinets were empty, and the refrigerator was filled with the most loathsome food known to man, sausages.

"No, not again!"

On the door was a note, but Wally already knew what it would say.

_Wally,_

_Happy April Fools Day! Hope you're whelmed._

_Robin_

He couldn't believe it; Robin had broken the truce they had established many years ago. And he messed with Wally's food. No one messes with Wally's food.

'ROBIN!"

-Kaldur should be more careful.-

Kaldur was worried, and rightfully so. All of his teammates had been pranked by Robin, one could only assume he was next. So he did what any Atlantean would do in times of stress. He went for a swim.

The water of the swimming pool was kept on a saltwater filter, just for him. However, the water looked a little more blue than normal…

But Kaldur set those thoughts aside, blaming Robin for making him paranoid.

The water was cool and refreshing. Kaldur stayed in the pool for a couple hours, then deemed it safe to leave his watery sanctum. When he came out, things were not as they should be.

His entire body was tinted a fluorescent shade of blue. That was when he saw the note on the locker room door.

_Kaldur,_

_Happy April Fools Day, you big loveable smurf!_

_Robin_

Robin. He had finally pranked everyone on the Team. Even his leader. "Robin."

-Break Line for Roy-

Roy was having a bad day. First Ollie had sent him an exploding pie as an April Fools joke, then he was called to the mountain by Robin for some important mission.

So, Red Arrow went to the mountain, but as the computer let him in he noticed something was off.

_**Recognized: Speedy B-06.**_

He really needed to fix that computer. "Computer, B-06 designation Red Arrow."

_**Recognized: Kim Possible B-06.**_

Oh, no. This machine did not just call him Kim Possible. Then music started to play.

"_I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world, you can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible."_

"Computer, B-06 designation Red Arrow."

_**Recognized: Ariel B-06.**_

Ariel? Who was Ariel? He knew as soon as more music started.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"_

He took a deep breath and calmed down, then tried once more.

"Computer, B-06 designation Red Arrow."

_**Recognized: Princess Merida B-06.**_

Princess Merida? He wasn't a princess!

_"I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."_

This was not funny. "Computer, are there any messages for B-06?"

_**Affirmative. Roy, Happy April Fools Day. From: Robin B-01.**_

Robin. He should have known. "Computer, B-06 designation Red Arrow."

Then he decided he was leaving to kill a ninja. He entered the coordinates into the zeta tube and went to leave.

_**Recognized: Pippi Longstockings B-06**_

All that could be heard as the zeta beam took Roy away was, "ROBIN!"

-We've reached the end-

Robin sat in the study of Wayne Manor, watching as his teammates found his little surprises and laughing himself to death. That's why, when his glove, which he was watching the Mountains surveillance videos on, suddenly died, he freaked out.

"No! My precious! Who did this to you!"

Dick felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Bruce standing behind him.

"You. You did this. You will pay!"

Bruce glared playfully. "So you're the only one who gets to use Batingency Plan 6?"

-Almost done-

Nightwing lay on his bed remembering that day a few years ago. Several other April Fools days had come and gone, and yet his team hadn't tried to get any sort of revenge. He hadn't used Batingency Plan 6 again because it was their time to respond. Of course, he had avoided them for a few days after that, just to let them cool off, but he was surprised that there wasn't any retaliation.

Oh well, it was three in the morning and he had to be at work by six.

* * *

**This was one of the first I wrote, I've been saving it. That's why it took place season 1 rather than season 2. So, a quick look at this week. There are two follow up chapters to this one, so they'll be posted this week. The Path to Justice has one final chapter that will be posted, and I'm going to start another new story bridging the two seasons called Five Years. Regular updates for stories will continue next week.**

**Also, if you wish to flame me, please use your account. I'd love to be able to respond and talk to you privately to see what I can work on and do better. I'll be posting a copy of this message on all my stories, so I hope it doesn't bother anyone.**

**-Shadow**


	46. Number 26

**Batingency Plans**

**#26**

Nightwing awoke in his room in the mountain. He had been exhausted after a long mission the night before. He yawned and sat up. Last night, they had managed to get all of the old team together for one last mission, and, though it had been hard, it was great fighting alongside Wally and Artemis again.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He instantly regretted it. He jumped back to his bed, now thoroughly awake. He regarded the floor intensely, it was full of small, colorful bricks.

_Connor?_ he thought, remembering a prank he had played years ago.

He decided to use Batingency Plan 26 to get around his room and find out the meaning of this. He reached in the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out two teddy bears. He glanced at them fondly. One was from Zatanna, she had gotten it for him the Valentine's Day before they broke up. The other was from Wally, it had a Flash suit on it and he thought it funny.

Pulling some black duct tape out of the utility belt under his pillow, he taped the bears to his feet and walked calmly to his dresser. He went to pull out some civvies for today; he figured he'd stay at the Mountain and train. But his clothes weren't there. In their place was some sort of pink girly stuff. He looked in his closet and saw several pink versions of his costume. Smiling slightly, though feeling annoyed, he pulled open a secret space in the back of his closet and retrieved his spare outfit.

He was growing wary now, and he decided not to stop by the pool for a few days. He instead went to take a shower. This proved to be a bad idea when he came out blue. He donned his costume and carefully applied some makeup to even out his skin tone.

In the kitchen, M'gann was making breakfast.

"Hello Nightwing, how are you this morning?"

"Doin' well. How're you?"

"Great. Hey, Robin dropped this off for you."

She handed him a tin he recognized from Wayne Manor. He opened it up to see the most delicious food known to man, Alfred's cookies. Not thinking, he shoved a few in his mouth. And then spit it out.

The cookies had been spiked with ground red pepper. His mouth was on fire. He quickly ran to the refrigerator, and looked for some milk or other dairy product. It wasn't there. There was no milk, no cheese, no yogurt, no ice cream. The fridge was all but empty. He turned around to see his friends and teammates laughing at him.

"Want some milk Nightwing?" Wally asked, holding a small bottle towards him.

Nightwing knew that if he tried to get it from Wally he'd just speed away, so he instead pulled some milk out of one of the many pockets of his suit.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get revenge for that day," he said, smiling.

They all laughed and went to the living room for video games and 'team bonding'. Now it was time to start Batingency Plan 48…

* * *

**Even Batman hates walking on Legos. Now that the Team has gotten revenge, it's Nightwing's turn yet again. Join us Friday to see what Batingency Plan 48 is.**

**Have a prodigious day,**

**Shadow**


	47. Number 48

**Batingency Plans**

**#48**

It was finally their get together night. The old Team got together once every two months to talk, catch up, and generally hang out.

M'gann and Connor were already at the Mountain, and got everything ready. They had sent the new kids home, except for Garfield who was staying with Mal for the night.

Artemis and Wally arrived soon after M'gann and Connor were done cooking. Hugs and hi's went around. Kaldur swam in a few minutes later. They all sat down to talk while they waited for Nightwing to appear.

When he didn't, they decided to go ahead and eat. There was a lot of food, and they consumed it all. In the rafters, Nightwing held in a small chuckle. His plan was working.

They retired to the living room area, and swiftly fell asleep. Nightwing jumped down and started carrying them into the mission room one at a time. Once there, he tied their hands together, then attached them to ropes hanging from the ceiling.

He knew he had quite a bit of time before they woke up, so he didn't hurr as he pulled out hair dye, paint and glitter glue out of his belt.

He started by dyeing each of their hair a bright color. M'gann was blue, Artemis pink, Connor green, Kaldur red and Wally neon yellow. He stopped to admire his work before continuing onwards.

The paint came next. He carefully painted their skin a clashing color with their hair, so, M'gann became orange, Connor red, Kaldur pink, Artemis green, and Wally purple. He had just finished as a few of the new teammates came walking in.

"What are you doing?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I'm painting my teammates," Nightwing replied.

_The Nightwing is acting irrationally. He is not fit to lead you._ the Scarab said.

Impulse raced up. "Why?"

"They pranked me. This is revenge."

They watched as he pulled out the glitter glue and added mustaches, goatees, and glasses to all of them. That's when they woke up.

"What's going on?" Artemis said.

Nightwing threw a wingding; slicing the ropes the teens were free. He then walked off.

"Dude!" Wally screamed, looking down at himself and at his friends.

"This is most unusual," Kaldur said.

Connor was angry and stomped off, M'gann following him.

"Why did you do this?" Artemis yelled at Nightwing.

"You pranked me, so I pranked you."

_The Nightwing is not as dumb as he seems,_ the scarab added.

"Shut up!" Jaime said to the chatty scarab.

"Woah, I'm not going to prank him," Bart said, backing up.

Nightwing walked into the kitchen, away from his angry teammates. Robin decided to show up at that time. He was surprised when he saw the colorful teens, but he soon fell over laughing.

"Man, I love Batingency Plan 48."

* * *

**And the April fools pranking stuff is over. Sorry about not posting a new story yesterday, my computer is still being glitchy. I just finished writing the rest of the Batingency Plans, and it's kinda depressing that they're over. Oh well, time to work on a sequel!**

**Have a stupendous day,**

**Shadow**


	48. Number 31

**Batingency Plans**

**#31**

Batman sent another punch at the attacking vines. Next to him, Nightwing was doing the same. Catwoman and Poison Ivy had teamed up to steal some rare plants. Apparently, they were some new hybrid form of catnip.

Poison Ivy whipped vines around the two, keeping them from actually attacking the two villainesses. A few flowers appeared on the vines, dousing them in a strange gas. Nightwing and Batman fitted rebreathers and kept fighting.

Next, sharp thorns appeared on the vines. They wrapped around the two heroes, digging deep into their flesh and spreading a sedative through their bodies. The last they saw before falling into unconsciousness was Poison Ivy and Catwoman walking towards them.

Batman woke up chained to a wall. Next to him, Nightwing was chained, still unconscious.

"Nightwing. Wake up," he said.

"Five more minutes, Bats. I don't have a class at eight anymore," Nightwing replied, still asleep.

Batman rolled his eyes and pulled out a small capsule of water. He managed to toss it above Nightwing's head, where it burst and sent down a small spray on the boy.

"What's going on?" Nightwing slurred, his sleep shattered.

"We've been captured."

Nightwing nodded and started to pick the lock on the chains. Batman did the same. Before they could free themselves, however, Poison Ivy and Catwoman appeared.

"Isn't this purrrfect?" Catwoman laughed. "The Bat and his Bird together again."

"I think it's time the two were uprooted," Poison Ivy said.

"Now that would be a cat-tastrophy!"

Batman and Nightwing rolled their eyes. Poison Ivy walked up to Nightwing and grabbed his chin, examining his face.

"I wouldn't mind having him prune my garden, though," she said seductively.

Nightwing mentally sighed. Not this again. Catwoman walked up to Batman.

"It could be fun to keep them around a while," Catwoman agreed. "I could use a bit of a workout."

Batman knew Catwoman had a thing for him, but she didn't have to chain him up. "It would be more fun for both of you if you let us down."

The two villainesses laughed. Nightwing looked over to Batman and mouthed "Batingency Plan 31?" Batman nodded in approval.

"Hey ladies," Nightwing said, getting their attention. "Why waste your time with Fatman over there. I've got twice the stamina and the better looks."

Batman laughed. "Please, you're just a kid. I know how to really give a girl a good time."

The two villainesses were confused. What was going on? But Batman and Nightwing kept it up.

"You're so old, I doubt you have any get up and go left," Nightwing shot.

"Have you ever even had a girl in your bed?" Batman sent back.

"They're begging to even be in the same room as me. It takes you at least three phone calls to get a date!"

"At least I don't have to pay a woman to show up."

"Like I'd waste my money on that. I at least give them some respect."

"So do I!"

"No, you say get in bed, you do them, and then you're off the next day with another one."

Nightwing and Batman finally finished picking the locks. They nodded and dropped to the ground, knockout gas filling the air. Catwoman and Poison Ivy fell to the ground.

"You will never speak of this night," Batman growled.

Nightwing looked a bit scared. "Let's get these guys to the cops."

Batman grabbed Catwoman, and Nightwing grabbed Poison Ivy. They dropped them off with Commissioner Gordon then went on their way.

"Now, about your nightly habits," Batman said.

Nightwing ran off. "Sorry Bats, um… Miss M just called and she set the Mountain on fire. Gotta go!"

* * *

**And we're down to two. Hope you liked this one. Also, I've started a new story. So, if you PM me your birthday and a quick prompt, I'll write a chapter for you.**

**Have a killer day,**

**Shadow**


	49. Number 42

**Batingency Plans**

**#42**

Out of all the plans Batman had created, this one had been used the most often. And that wasn't a good thing.

The first time it was used was when it was created, right after the Flying Grayson's died.

The next was when Jason died.

And again when Tula died.

Then it came around again when Artemis supposedly died.

Now it was Wally's turn.

It had become almost a tradition, a small ritual that happened whenever someone close to them passed on. This time, there wasn't a body, but the feeling was the same. They were afraid that without it they would go insane.

Dick was the most affected by it. Wally had been his best friend. They grew up together, trained together, they knew each other's secret identities before anyone else. It was really tough.

To Barbara and Tim, they felt as if they lost a teammate. They knew him and thought of him as a friend, but the truth was they didn't have the bond that the original Team had created with him.

Bruce remained calm and composed on the outside. He was shocked at what had happened. Wally had been the one who wanted to get out of the hero gig, and here he was one of the few that died from it. Bruce did what he could; he paid for the funeral and offered to help Wally's family however he could; yet he still felt it wasn't enough.

On the day Wally's funeral arrived, the Batfamily stood with small bags at their feet. It was time for Batingency Plan 42.

When Dick first heard the plan he laughed. The meaning of life was the number 42, and the plan for number 42 was death. That meant the meaning of life was death. He didn't know how right he was.

After the funeral was over, they walked to his grave. Barbara went first. She pulled out several granola bars and placed them on the grave.

"Goodbye Wally, and good luck."

Tim went next, he pulled out one of Artemis' arrows and set it down. "I thought you'd like something from your souvenir room."

Bruce walked over and set down a small tracking device with a Batsymbol. "Now we'll always know where you are."

The three left, they knew Dick was going to need some time alone. He sat next to the grave, placing a small teddy bear with a flash hoodie on it.

"I'm going to miss you buddy," he started. "I promise to write and visit often."

He sat there for a few minutes, then left. In the car, all was silent. The truth was, the Batclan didn't know how to deal with death very well. Instead, they pretended that their family and friends were just moving away, hence the little gifts.

When they reached home, they would write letters to those departed, tell them about their lives and keep pretending. They would deliver the letters to the graves at some time.

They knew the truth deep down, but were too afraid to confront it. It wasn't exactly a good plan, but it kept them from breaking down. If their friends were still alive, just somewhere else, they could continue doing their job.

Because without Batman, Gotham would die as well.

-Just because I hate sad endings-

At Wally's grave, Artemis sat sobbing her eyes out. It had been three months since he died, but she still hadn't gotten over it. She pulled her knees closer to her chest. He had promised he'd never leave her, and look what happened.

A startlingly bright white light appeared, prompting Artemis to shield her eyes and pull out a small crossbow. A red and yellow smudge appeared, vibrating quickly, then slowly stopping.

Suddenly the light disappeared, and in front of her stood Kid Flash. "Wally?"

He looked up at her, green eyes sparkling. "Miss me, beautiful?"

* * *

**So, a slightly sad one and a bit of irony. Number 42, the meaning of life, is death. Still having trouble typing, but it's getting better. Only one more chapter left, so enjoy.**

**Have a theatrical day,**

**Shadow**


	50. Number 2

**Batingency Plans**

**#2**

The dark figure pulled out a shiny metal screwdriver. He really wasn't being paid enough for this, but the fact he was being paid at all made it worth it in this economy.

He quickly started unscrewing the large symbol. Batman had been guarding Gotham for far too long. It made the people like him do dangerous stuff like this to be able to feed his family.

That was the bad part. Every mob boss and hopeful super villain in town had a price on Batman's head, and every good job pertained to the Dark Knight in some way. It was really frustrating.

He finally got the first side off, and went to the other. He had to hurry, sooner or later either the cops or Batman would show up to stop him, then he would loose everything.

With a slight clank the other side was off. Only a few more screws and he would be gone. The night sounds of Gotham had him on edge. Every squeal of tires made him feel as if Batman was breathing down his neck.

A few screws dropped to the ground as he finally freed the large black bat from the Batsignal. He quickly carried it off.

As he loaded the symbol in his car, he was surprised at how easy this job had turned out. There wasn't a cop or a bat in sight.

He was getting ready to drive off when he heard a clank at the back of his truck. He ignored it and put the car in drive. Only, he didn't go anywhere. He looked behind him to see the Batmobile sitting there calmly.

He instantly bailed; he didn't want to mess with the Bat. He only managed to get a few steps away before he was nocked to the ground. He flipped around to see not just Batman, but Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and a guy with a red helmet.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

Batman scowled. "Batingency Plan 2."

The other four grinned evilly. They formed a circle around him, leering down.

"You have offended the Batclan," Nightwing started.

"That is not permitted," Batgirl added.

"I'd tell you to run, but it would do you no good," Red Hood said.

"You must suffer the consequences of your actions," Robin finished.

By this time, the thief was one word away from a complete nervous breakdown. He had heard stories about what the Bat did to people that upset him. There was one story about a brilliant computer student who was doing a little hacking when he was visited by the Bat and now he wouldn't even glance at a computer.

This was pretty much the end of the line for him. "What do you want from me?"

The four grinned down at him eerily, then Batman stepped forwards. "Fix it."

He was confused. "What?"

"You broke it, you fix it," Robin laughed.

"Unless you want to end up in a full body cast," Red Hood said dangerously.

He gulped, then carefully carried the symbol back to the Batsignal, reattaching it. When he was done, the Bats disappeared.

He decided to get a job at McDonalds after that day. It was much safer, even if it didn't pay as much. On his first day there, a group came in to grab food. There were three guys and a girl, apparently on a road trip.

The smallest one ran up and asked him a question that made him shiver. "Do you have a Batsignal toy?"

"Umm…. I'm sorry, but all we have are the Heroes of Gotham action figures," he stammered back.

"Look!" the oldest one said. "They have Nightwing!"

He pointed to the display box where the different action figures stood. The group gathered around.

"There's Batgirl too!" the girl said.

"And Robin!" the little one said.

"I don't see Red Hood," the other guy frowned.

"He's behind Batman," the girl told him.

"So, we're all getting Happy Meals, aren't we?" the eldest asked.

They all nodded and made their way to the counter. "We need five six piece chicken nugget kids meals."

He nodded and punched it in. He took their money, handed them the food, and they walked out.

Each opened their meals, leaving one untouched. The small one jumped into the air, his hand held high as if in victory.

"I got Robin!"

The rest quickly pulled out their toys and opened them. The eldest got Nightwing, the other guy got Red Hood, and the girl got Batgirl.

They completely ignored the rest of their meal and started enacting scenes with the figures. A few minutes later, a man entered and walked over to the group. After exchanging a few words, the teens handed him their toys and began to eat their meals.

The man opened the last one and produced a Batman toy with a smirk. The cashier suddenly had a horrible thought. What if these people were the Batclan? Maybe they had come to enact revenge for all he had done wrong in his life.

Then the man laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief. These people couldn't be the Bats. Batman didn't laugh.

* * *

**A little Batfamily reunion to end the story. I hope you've enjoyed the Batingency Plans. I'll be posting a list of all the plans for reference in a few days, so look for that. Also be looking for a bonus chapter, The Top Secret Batingency Plan. And go ahead and check out Before the Plans, a parallel story to this one.**

**Have a foxy day,**

**Shadow**


	51. The Batlist of Batingency Plans

**The Batlist of Batingency Plans**

1. If stuck in a social event when Batman is needed…

2. When someone messes with the Batsignal…

3. If an animal has top secret information…

4. If kidnapped…

5. When freefalling without a grapple gun…

6. On April Fools Day…

7. In the case of interdimensional travel…

8. In the case of excessive sugar intake…

9. When a speedster comes to dinner unannounced…

10. When being attacked by animals…

11. When distracting a civilian…

12. If transformed into animals…

13. If anything happens to the Batmobile…

14. In the case of a cookie emergency…

15. In the case of accidental drug intake…

16. If a gender swap occurs…

17. If someone determines the identities of Batman and Robin…

18. If there's an animal control problem…

19. In the case of inconceivable odds…

20. When Alfred takes a day off…

21. When attacked by a mythological creature…

22. In the case of illness…

23. When attacked by rabid fangirls…

24. In the case of time travel…

25. In the case of girlfriend trouble…

26. When facing a floor covered with Legos…

27. If faced by the Spanish Inquisition…

28. When stuck in an elevator…

29. When the blue box appears…

30. If caught in a blizzard…

31. When dealing with a flirty villainess/villain…

32. If stuck in the middle of the ocean…

33. In the case of attack by vegetables…

34. In case of fire…

35. If a pet dies…

36. When facing starvation…

37. If anyone dares to hack the Batcomputer…

38. In the case of memory loss…

39. In the case of blackmail against Batman…

40. If someone steals from Wayne Manor…

41. When caught passing gas…

42. When someone dies…

43. If everyone randomly breaks into song…

44. If anyone touches the Batbook…

45. In the case of bullying…

46. In the case of foreign toxins…

47. If anyone disobeys Batman's rules…

48. After being pranked…

49. If there's a hair emergency…

50. In the case of a threat to Robin…

* * *

**Just for reference, here is the grand Batlist of Batingency Plans. Happy DNA day to you all.**

**-Shadow**


	52. The Top Secret Batingency Plan

**Batingency Plans**

**The Top Secret Batingency Plan**

Batman growled at the computer. It had been two days since the Joker had pushed him off a building, causing him to break his leg. The Joker had gotten away and had yet to reappear.

Leslie put a cast on his leg, and ordered him to remain in bed, but he didn't have time for that. He had to find the Joker and stop him. He needed coffee, though.

He stood up and hobbled over to the coffee machine. He hadn't slept or eaten properly since the fall, and he didn't care what anyone said about it.

Nightwing and Robin stood behind him in the shadows. They didn't like what Batman was doing to himself, it wasn't good. Nightwing glanced over to Robin.

"It's time for the Top Secret Batingency Plan."

Robin looked confused. "What's the Top Secret Batingency Plan?"

Nightwing whispered it in his ear, causing Robin to look up at him in amazement. "Do you really think it's that bad?"

"I know it is."

Nightwing and Robin walked into the Manor, leaving Batman alone in the Batcave. Batman noticed the two leave, but didn't think anything of it. They came and went as they pleased most of the time.

He needed a break. Which to him, meant training. He went over and started to do pushups, pullups, and other various exercises to warm up. They he went into practice on his martial arts forms.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from the shadows. And they weren't happy. Not at all.

Alfred walked over to Batman. "Master Bruce, you are supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine, Alfred," he replied.

Nightwing and Robin peaked around the corner, recording it all.

"You are not fine. Now, get up to bed right now."

Batman looked up and saw Alfred glaring at him. He took a few steps backwards, then looked down, guilty.

"The Joker's not going to attack anytime soon," Batman admitted. "I should go and rest."

Alfred nodded and Batman sulked away. Nightwing and Robin disappeared, trying to hide the giggles. Only Alfred could order Batman around.

Alfred looked over to where they were standing. "You need to go clean your rooms."

Nightwing and Robin glanced at each other, fear in their eyes, then ran upstairs. Alfred smiled. He knew they would do as he asked. It was the Top Secret Batingency Plan.

* * *

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's stuck with me this far. I've had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I never expected this kind of response. There will be no more Batingency Plans. This is definitely the end, and I'll miss it.**

**-Shadow**


End file.
